Sky Prisoner
by FBSchin
Summary: *all chapters have been revised and edited pls enjoy* Kluke is a humble doctor in her village after her parents had died. Taking their place she tends to the villagers and orphans until Nene Comes for them. When all seems lost a Blue haired man interviens. What will happen with her. Andropov x Kluke Blue Dragon AU rated M for violence and gore and who knows what else.
1. Running Mill

Hi there I read a prompt and I just had to write something based on it. Also im uploading a new story before I finish anything... HAHAHAH

this is gonna be angsty and stressful. Right and wrong mixed together in a polluted stream

how will kluke survive?

* * *

The sound of a bellowing alarmed screeched through the metal corridors. The sound made your heart hault, and your ears threatened to bleed. It was the signal of dread, and panic. They had not gone far before their absence had been clearly noticed. With heaving breaths they ran, their bare feet thumping on the cold hard grated floors. But Kluke had this planned. The passed month she had been planning their escape from their captors. With great patients, and forethought she had been watching. Kluke had been taken along with other children, though Kluke was only 18 years old, she had been forcefully taken against her will, stolen away with the others. She had been the only doctor in their small village. A peaceful town, of little action, each day came and went, and not much would ever change. Until one terrible day, her parents had gone off to fight in the war, and never returned. Now with the knowledge they gifted her, she worked dizzyingly hard to do her best. Her parents where once esteemed medical professionals, who had moved away from the large city, to raise their newborn young daughter Kluke. But once the war rang out, they took it as not only their duty but medical obligation to assist in the war front. But like so many others since then, they never came home.

_It had only been a little over a month ago, it was an early spring morning and Kluke stepped outside her small hut. It was located on the outskirts of the small town. Still in her morning attire, a long nightgown with a throw blanket around her shoulders. The grass had the smallest kiss of frost on it, as the air was cool and and the ground muddy with a morning sent. As she breathed in the crisp clean air, she let out a breath that fogged around her calm alabaster skin. Kluke found herself blessed this week. No patients had needed any form of emergency help. She had sure tended to the minor scrapes, and a few check ups on the elderly. She wished in her lonely heart such calm times would last forever._

A deep wheezing and gagging noises emanated from the guards throat. Kluke had been waiting for the guard to make a mistake, to stand his back against the iron bars of their cells. A shudder from her heart could only thump loudly in her ears. She knew she would only have 1 chance, 1 shot. If she failed it was certain death. She gritted her teeth so hard she was sure they would shatter. A heaving gasp as he had collapsed, she continued to hold the leather around his limp neck for many moments after. Exhaling heavily as the leather cut into her skin from her strangling grip, as it threatened to slip from her as blood mixed with sweat. her eyes wide as large drops of moisture pooled on her brow.

"Doctor.." A small hand tapped her shoulder, her head whipped round. "Please let go." The child's voice trembled.

"Romu." Kluke whimpered in a dry exhale. Her hands released the leather strap and burned from the tension she had created. She swallowed as she stared into the boys round brown eyes, finding her resolved once more she pulled him into a hug. Kluke desperate to find some calm after the atrocity she just committed, the boys hair was gritty and felt off against her now wet cheek, but still she only held him tighter.

"I'm sorry Romu." she whispered into his ear, he started to cry as the other children began to sob and run over to Kluke, widening her arms she pulled them all into her embrace. With new resolve she would set forward with her plan.

* * *

_Kluke had made her way into town. She had made somewhat of a hobby to do home checkups. Many of the men and women had left for war, only few had returned. For many of them they faced a whole dissemblance of new problems. Unfortunately it had left few children orphaned, Kluke had taken it upon herself to make them part of her daily life. As she made her way down the heavily tracked dirt path, the stones sunk into the firm mud under the weight of her boots. The large deep green pine trees stood tall as the sun had already risen, it had started to push through the gaps of the trees in a brilliant pattern of glowing rays, singing birds sang their lovely songs as Kluke smiled at the peacefulness of it all._

She dragged the body over inch by inch, moving her arms in and out between the iron gaps. She exhaled as the children huddled and whimpered as they watched. With a final lurch sweat fell from her face onto the metal floor. Sucking in a brave breath she stuck her arms under the lifeless body's underarms and hoisted him up. With a gasping exhale she puller her arm around his waist. With all her strength she held the heavy body up as her legs trembled from the weight. Then with her free hand she grabbed his lifeless arm and pulled the glove off his dead hand.

_By time she had reached the modest town it was already mid day, as she walked into the market area, stalls had already been set up. The buildings were a white sandstone with pine wooden accents. The buildings stood close but allowed narrow alleyways. Although the town had been quiet old, it was clean and bright. A town hidden inside the protection of the tall mountains. As she walked familiar faces greeted her in their common chat. A strong gust of wind whipped up her long auburn ponytail in a sharp gust, as it blew fallen leaves and dust through the air._

"_The clouds, sure are moving quickly."_

* * *

Her spring green eyes clenched shut with one final moment of contention, as she slapped the lifeless arm against the wall. She had cut a small line on the inside of her cell, adjacent to the hand censor of the prison cell wall.

"Access granted." The robotic female voice called out as the gate started to lift. Kluke quickly pulled out her arms from the moving gated wall, as the lifeless body lurched forward in an unnatural way as the gates pulled the free arm back. With her fists clench she corralled the small frighten children.

Squatting in front of them she forced a meek smile at their worried eyes.

"Now good children follow the plan, no matter what don't fall, don't clam up and most of all what?" she questioned them.

"Stay right behind Doctor Kluke." a female child whispered.

"Yes Marie, it's gonna be like tag, just keep chasing me." she said cupping the child's cold face, she rubbed her thumb feeling the grit on her face. They all nodded half heartedly. Kluke wanted to reassure them more if she could, but they were on a time limit. She stood up straight and walked out the door. With a tight chest her trembling hands picked up the assault rifle strapped to the mans back. It true she had never fired a gun before, but she had also taken a life. With a cock of the gun she turned to the small pack of worried and unsure children.

"Come, it's time to run."

_She rapped her fists on the dark wooden door, choosing not to use the black iron door knock. Taking a step back she only waited a brief moment till someone opened up. An adult man, answered. He used a crutch as his leg was gone, only an empty pant leg hung where it once was. But Kluke didn't stare, but neither did she avert her eyes. This man was once her full time patient, he had fought in the war but had been discharged after losing his leg. He had been sent home with little medical care._

_Kluke had spent many nights disinfecting, and changing his bandages. The respect and dedication she had shown this man, and many others created a strong bond in their hearts towards the young women._

_"Good afternoon , how we feeling this afternoon." Kluke greeted him warmly. Before he had left for the war, he was a rather stout man, His jaw was long and thick, he had daunting broad shoulders like a caveman or some sort of hulk like being. He wore himself with a certain pride. But afterwards, once he came back, his body had dwindled. he was almost unrecognizable, other than his bright orange hair. He had become thin and gaunt. Kluke not only feared that the infection of his leg might take his life. But worse of all was his lack of the will to carry on. She never gave up on him, nor did she on anyone. And with that grace and kindness he began to recover. Kluke was pleased to not only see him back in his own home, but smiling and regaining his health. _

_I'm really quite alright doctor." he chuckled as she checked his heartbeat with a stethoscope. _

_After their light hearted chat Kluke bid them farewell, she had 3 more homes she wanted to visit before she made her way to the church._

* * *

They ran, and they ran. Exhaling hot breaths their lungs screamed at them for relief. But the sweat, the heat, and the adrenaline could push them further. The smacking of their feet rang on the stinging cold metal beneath them.

"Okay children, once we get to the end of the jail hall there will be 2 guards on duty, when we get there everyone stop, take a breath and cover your ears. Do you understand?" Kluke asked the children to that they only gave her a small nod, they shuddered as they gasped heavily.

Making haste once more, the metal halls and grate like flooring boomed, the sound of water rushing through the pipes as steam escaped made her bite her lip. The children gasped as the ran close behind her, stumbling every so often, until they turned the corner. A large white letter 3 was hastily painted on the black walls. This was the end of the block. Their paced slowed as she turned to the gasping children. They looked at her for any kind of reassurance. She could only look down at them with pity. Their faces red and sweaty. All of them wore white, cheap clothes, long sleeved shirts, that were worn and almost see through, with trousers. stained, gritty. Their feet raw and scraped, their small eyes once filled with wonder now blackened from the cruel hearts of their captors. She swallowed as she gave them a fake smile and motioned them to cover their ears. Slowly monkey see monkey do, they covered their little ears with tiny worn hands. She gave them a nod of approval. 30 seconds, till a guard turns this corner, They all stood backs touching the wall, then she counted down in her mind. 7-6-5-4-3-2 exhale, 1. Launching forward like clockwork a man in a black uniform turned the corner.

"Wha-" he spoke but before he could Kluke slammed the Boot she had in her pocket into his mouth. And grabbing his leather arm yanked him forward in a full body turn over her shoulder.

* * *

_Kluke's check ups much to her delight where all going well. She changed her last bandage as she departed from the old house._

_"Thank you Kluke." the women of the house spoke to her. "I'm so glad you're here with us."_

_With a smile and a bid farewell Kluke walked up the path, it was already almost the evening and Kluke wished to visit her children._

_The village broke off into a white stone path, off into an open field, the grass a fresh green and patchy with spring bud, small blue flowers began to bloom in the crabgrass. Atop the hill was an old wooden church, a single bell in front of a large tower, small trees scattered along the background of the peaceful evening feild. She smiled as the faint sound of kindred laughter mingled with the chatter of birds._

_"Its Kluke!" Marie cheered as she ran down the path. A small bashful girl with blond pigtails and bright lush blue eyes._

_"Doctor Kluke!" the other children cheered as the danced towards her, in a launching hug they embraced her almost making her lose her balance._

_"Whoa!" she laughed as she regained her footing. Dropping to a knee to give them all a hug. She laughed with them as their greetings came to an end. Getting back up they made their way, some of the children broke off to run ahead as the other few argued on who would hold Kluke's hand._

* * *

With the shoe lodged in his mouth she pulled the man forward, sticking her foot under his ankle he fell . With the blunt end of her gun she dropped her entire body weight on the back of his skull. It cracked as it impacted the metal ground, the plastic on the visor of his dark grey helmet cracked as crimson and shards oozed on the ground. Blood tacked down through the metal grates as he started twitching and gurgled. Kluke fought the feeling of gagging at the sight alone, what had she done?

The children shrieked as Kluke put her hand over their mouth. With bulging eyes she slowly shook her head from side to side at the cowering kids. They only whimpered as their mouths dampened her hand from their muffled breaths. After a pregnant pause she moved her hands away. Only 5 children had survived the month. She knew they were tired, hungry and scared. Only a little further...

1 more guard. She took off the man's gloves and his pistol he had, then handing it to Romu. The small brown haired boy trembled as he took it. He was the oldest of the bunch, and Marie's older brother, Kluke had a special bond with them, the 3 of them together being orphans.

"If you see someone I don't. You shoot." Kluke said putting her tired arm on his small shoulder, she could feel how frail he had become. "Do you understand?" she asked him. The boy had a tear in his small brown eyes, with thinly pressed lips her gave a curt nod.

"Good boy." She exhaled standing up with a slight dip as her knee protested the suddenness of the weight.

"Kluke." Marie whimpered her hazel eyes red with fresh tears.

Romu and Marie, Sara, Miles, and Brie. They had been playing at the Church with the other, now lost children that day.

* * *

_The had just made it to the base Kluke remembered looking up at the height of the old wooden building, staring into the brilliant stain glass windows, feeling so small in the world. But then a large rumble boomed in the valley. Rapid gusts of wind tore through with a violent wale as the children huddled around her. She only could hold a breath as a large black craft dragged over them, blocking out the sky the sun and all the clouds. Only leaving a cold shadow in its wake._

She looked down at the body, it had stopped twitching. Once again she kneeled down to feel a pulse on his neck. His skin was damp and losing temperature, she pressed her trembling digits firm into his skin. Nothing. She felt nauseous, as a dizzy spell swooshed over her. But she had witnessed death before, but never from her own malice. But she can't stay and worry, nor grieve for their captors. They all needed to be at the end of the hall in time to ambush the next guard.

"Lets go." She hushed to the pack as she got up once more. Together they hurried down the corridor till the came to a fork in the path, Kluke's eyes burned, this is the final door. Passed this are the escape pods. Then _they_ will be free.

He's coming, she could hear his boots echo as they made heavy steps on the metalic ground below. her heart thumped with heavy booms, she gripped the gun tight and aimed it ahead., Till she heard a laugh behind her. She turned in a small panic to see 2 men walking. How?! She screamed in her mind. Had she made a mistake? She began to panic till she heard the fire of a gun. Romu had shot behind her.

She didn't turn she only looked ahead, the men. In their black body armour. Their grey helmets. The red insignia on their chest. She aimed for it as if it were a bullseye. The children screamed as she beat them to the shot, they had only just reached for their guns as she sprayed her fire, the push back of the heavy rifle making her aim uneasy, she had hoped to only shoot a few rounds but she had never expected what it was like to fire a real gun. Her fire roared as bullets pinged and sparked, quickly piercing the body's full with holes. She watched as they crumbled and fell, blood oozing from their noses and mouths. With a thud they fell. Bullet holes smoked in the walls as water started to poor from a burst pipe. She heard nothing for a moment as only white noise screamed in her ears. At first she heard her heartbeat, it boomed and boomed as the sound of the children crying crept back in as the volume increased. She looked down, they were shaking and crying, Romu's hands was still up with smoke coming from the barrel of the small pistol. His eyes wide as he clenched his teeth. Kluke turned behind her to see the man with his back to the wall sitting limp, with a small whole in the middle of his forehead as blood trickled down his face. The breath she had been holding came out in a rough lump. Oh god, how could she make this poor child take a life? But she new worse than that thought, they have to keep running.

"Come, come now. It's not far" she mumbled to them, as they rubbed their eyes and looked up at her. Kluke put her hand on the still extended pistol, the gun metal was hot, and Romus hands were shaking.

"Its okay Romu, you saved me." she whispered, slowly she brought the gun down to his side.

"You saved me."

* * *

"_That ship is headed to our village. Children go inside and hide, don't come out no matter what okay!?" Kluke screamed at them, not knowing how she would soon regret her words._

_The kids only looked around unsure of what was going on._

"_Now!" Kluke screamed at them, as they hurried inside the large church doors._

_Kluke made haste back to the village. The ship was a unlike anything she had seen before, it took up almost the whole sky. So large, the underbelly of it dark and massive. it flew off to the outskirts and began to land. Kluke realized that yes it was large, but it had also been flying very low. Her knees buckled as she ran. Exhaling heavily she reached the summit._

_Men in black uniforms with guns in hand were corralling people. Their helmets were almost beetle shaped with a black fin on the top, a transparent visor covered their eyes. They had a leathery chest armour and black gloves, cargo pants and knee high black combat boots. Kluke smacked her body to the side of the white stone wall. _

_People cried out and panicked as a man unloaded his gun into the sky. A hush fell over the village as people were pushed down and forced to their knees._

"_Lord Nene has summoned tributes!" a tall long haired man called out, he wasn't wearing the same uniform as the others. He had long dark, almost dark green straight hair. His torso strong under a blue vest with this red symbol on it. He flicked his middle part bang to the side._

"_Tr-tributes?" A women cried._

"_Yes Lord Nene has tasked me with growing his army." the man laughed, his words so unsettling._

"_Please sir, this is a small village, most of our men and women have already left for war, and those who return are never able to fight again." The village elder spoke, his voice cracked with age._

"_Oh no that simply won't do. But I'm here to gather very specific cattle. Gather the children!" He roared with a cursed tone. The children? A cold sweat fell from Kluke's brow. _

_The village rose in an uproar as kids were ripped from the crowd, people screamed and protested as they were met with cruel violence. Kluke's shoulders shook as she turned her head to the church. She ran, she ran back. She had to get there first._

* * *

An ear splitting sound pierced through the halls, the alarm was rung. It was now or never, Kluke ran as the children hurried behind her, she turned the hall and came to the door. The key pad, she had watched them enter it once. She carved the number on her underbelly. 3314. She jammed her trembling fingers into the keypad as the door unhinged. It opened into a large loading base. Kluke had cleaned it many times. Only 1 hour ago she had secretly prepped the closest pod to the door. They made a desperate jolt for it as guards took a notice to their presence. Bullets were fired and one grazed her arm, blood sprayed as she turned in front of the loading pad. She pressed the code in 4445, the door shuck open as the metal screeched. It was a lot to set up, she had to do it in stages, it took weeks to notice a pattern in the guards shifts. But today she had made the pod with a built in auto pilot, she set up the destination. She had visited a small mining town in her youth. Telta, she could only prey it would be safe. She knew that a security check was done at the shift turn over, so she only had 1 hour from the end of her cleaning duties to get back to the pod. The doors opened and depressurized as the capsule opened. She shoved the kids in and threw in Romu last, he crashed to his hands and the gun spinned away. She was out of time. By time the last small foot closed the gap she gave them a weak smile.

The pod had to be launched from the outside.

Romu turned to look at her with many questions in his chocolate orbs. A stream of tears fell from Kluke's emerald eyes, hot as they burned down to her chin. Before he could protest she closed the hatch. Marie ran up to the door and banged her small fists, Kluke heard her name screamed through the muffling metal. The pod shook as another bullet cracked the glass close to her face.

She pressed the launch, with a soft ping the pod detached. Launching down into the endless dark night sky.

Kluke fell to her knees, dropping her gun with a metallic bounce, and turned to face fate.

Multiple guards corralled her, guns pointed at her crumpled body, blood oozed from her open shoulder as she turned to meet her makers.

The sounds of the shrill alarm still echoed. They screamed at her, she couldn't make out what they were saying. She only stared at them with hollow eyes, feeling faint and tired. Eager to rest.

And in a shaky breath the alarm faded, now unable to keep her head up anymore, she watched as their boots rush to the side. Her head was so heavy, but she watched someone new walk towards her, was it that man Lumiere, the one who had taken them so long ago? Maybe if I'm going to die, I'll put one more bullet in his skull.

She looked up, with the last of her strength.

The men had their guns to the side and hands up in a salute.

"Lieutenant Andropov Sir!" The men called out in tandem. She had not seen this face before, now infront of her was not Lumiere but a young man. He was tall, or was she just so low? His eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at me. Eyes blue like the sea. He appeared to be around my age, but his face still had a boyish charm. Blue spiky tresses shot in all directions. Around his neck was draped a rather long scarf, it was a pretty pale blue, like the underside of a cloud on a calm morning. He wore a different outfit, a dark blue long sleeved shirt and washed out purple leather gloves. Dark blue leathered combat boots, and cleanly pressed greyish blue cargo pants. He took a step towards me the sound of his boot too sharp for my ears, but my head was just far too heavy to follow him. He reached down and picked up my discarded gun. Standing tall he placed the cold barrel under my chin and raised it till I was looking him in the eye once more.

"Who here, wants to explain to me, how 1 girl outsmarted all of you!?" He shouted out not breaking eye contact with me. His face had a cruel sneer on it, I tried to swallow but it only hurt. This man was scary, he seemed so young but everyone seemed to be listening to him? Does he work for _that man?_

"Lumiere leaves for 1 hour and this happens? A Disgrace." he spat. Lumiere, he's gone? I had just made it to the church and slammed the doors open, the kids ran to me crying about the panic when the sound of a gun was cocked behind me.

"I'm not sure if I should just fucking shoot you? Or let you bleed the fuck out!" He hissed down at me. His scowl cruel. My lips felt so dry, but it was okay now. The kids had gone. The pods had a cloaking device so that enemies couldn't trace them. A double edged sword I suppose.

I felt scared at first, looking into those cruel blue eyes. A small breath slipped out at my lips, his eyes studied me harshly.

I didn't whimper, nor did I beg for my life. I only looked up at him, and decided I'd give a smile. Not really to him, but I had served my duty, Marie, Romu, Sara, Brie, and Miles. Please be safe, be brave I will always be with all of you. I thought as I let my eyes flutter closed, no longer afraid I slipped into a deep dark black. one last goodbye. I'll watch over you, my precious children, forever more.

* * *

His gun qwaked for a moment in his grip, perplexed at the odd smile he was given, a kaleidoscope of greens shimmered in her jewel like eyes as they fluttered. Puzzled he cocked an eyebrow, truly unsure of why he got such a graceful reaction from having a gun pointed in ones face. An odd smile, in which way the smile didn't mock him, nor challenge him, it was a brief thank you and a short goodbye all in one. The smallest breath escaped his lips as he looked down at her grace. Did he not know such a smile once before? The gun in his hand faltered, bewildered by a her, a smile so, he had a recollection of it. But where? he pondered.

"Please forgive us sir, we have no excuse for this!" a soldier shouted from behind, dropping to one knee hard on the ground, begging for some kind of forgiveness.

The gun fell to my side as I pondered what I wanted to do next. I watched as her head fell forward as she went limp, is she dead? His lips formed a tight line, no she's just fainted. This had always been Andropov's carrier, but he was needed on the assault front, so Lumiere was running things for the past 5 months. His blue eyes could only narrow as he thought. Today was his return, did she know that there would be less guards on escape pod deck because of the transfer ceremony? Was it just dumb luck. there was only an hour time period. Just who is this person?

"What's her damn name?" Andropov bellowed to the man, they fluttered in a panic of guesses as he turned sharply. His nose scrunch as his eyebrows furrowed in a menacing glare.

A guard dropped to a knee to scanned her still body with a small handheld device.

"Prisoner P-H-N-I-X 033" He stammered out. "Uh it reads, registered date, 111/32/15, 35 days, synopsis. Doctor/medical. Side note, could use on field." The guard finished, the scanning device trembling ever so slightly in his fist.

"Sir she handedly killed 5 man." One of them said out in a shudder.

Andropov let out a rough huff in displeasure. He turned back to look at her, her autumn locks were scattered and pooled around her shoulders, some loose bangs cascaded over her left eye, her eyelashes were long and wispy as they sat shut. A face of ivory complexion with a spatter of crimson on her cheek, a small pout of her slightly parted peach lips. He glanced as her crumpled hands, smeared with black smudge, as red blood oozed in the cracks of her petite palms. He thought for only a moment until he curled a snide grin. Squatting down in front of the girl he made an almost perverse chuckle.

"I have an idea for you." He said putting his index finger under her small chin. " Doctor."

* * *

A friend or a foe, what does this angel of death want with Kluke?

Song theme, My Love Will Never Die, Claire Wyndham


	2. A smear

Kluke had fainted in front of Lieutenant Andropov and his armed men, What became of our heroin?

Hope whoever happens to read this enjoys.

* * *

My body felt heavy as I lay, an anxious curve waved my core, had I passed? Unsure I still needed more time, I still needed to shake this unready to wake feeling from my brain. It was black, had it been night? Or was this the darkness of ever after?

The sting of my arm dragged me back in, as I panted out a gasp I'd been holding deep in my lungs. My mouth a disgusting dryness, that made my teeth ache. I tried to open my eyes, but it was only black. Had I opened them already before? Or could I no longer see? Without the strength to fight, my body settled once more, my back was pressed into something soft. It had only been a little over a month, but I knew this feeling. A bed. Not the metal cots of the cramped bunker, this was a bed, the sheets so silky that I stuck to them, my head was on a pillow. It was more of a cloud, something I saw so far out of reach in the sky, so long ago.

I don't know if I had fallen back asleep, or if I had even awoken to begin with, but the lids of my eyes where no longer a night, but the sun was over them, that reddish orange hue, when the morning sunlight hits you over your face, when all you do is wish to rest just a little longer. The pain in my arm had returned, my hands felt dry and tender as I clenched the silken sheets. Finally I opened my eyes, just a slit at first, as the light burned against them. Again I tried, and once more. Until a blur of a canopy came into view. Blinking as much as I could, I tried to regain a proper sight. I tried to sit up, but my body was still, and so very sore. With a grunt I fought against my own weight and lurch myself forward, leaning to the side bracing myself on my hands. I was connected to an I.V. ._Had__ I been saved?_ No I looked around as I gained my bearings.

I was on a bed of sorts, much larger than one I even had at home, it had long deep brown wooden support beams, that hovered over in a canopy. The sheets over me were a silken blue, they felt light as they slid down and pooled elegantly with the weight of the world. Turning to look around, the room I was in was illuminated from a large window, that burned my eyes. It was a bedroom of sorts, the walls were sheet metal, but had been painted an off white of sorts, with a blue undertone. It was decorated in a more elegant upscale way, lace tablecloths over dressers and a desk, the side wall was only a large stressed bookshelf, full of all sorts of literature.

I rubbed my eye and turned, the room was longer than it was wide, to the right it led off to a bathroom maybe? When then I noticed the door shut, with light shining out from underneath it. It must have just been only morning, as the room didn't have lights turned on. Only illuminated by the morning glow. Kluke's chest tightened as her hearing locked on to the sound of water running, that hissing noise. Was someone bathing in there? A flash of panic as she tried to get out of the bed. Her body moved far too quick for someone in that state, she saw twinkles and fell backwards as her visioned dimmed in and out. With her back on the bed and her feet on the ground. She exhaled. _Calm down._ With a breath, she slid forward onto her knees, hands planted on a small fluffy rug. Looking around from her new angle. She could tell she was still on the aircraft, the faint whistling of an engine could be heard. She noticed the reading desk had some over burned candles and stacks of paper. Tilting her head she saw the black ceiling of bolted together metal, but strangely a chandelier, a prism of blue quartz and stones draped in strings, like small snowflakes in a dark sky. Her head found itself rested into the side of the mattress, her auburn locks pooling at the base of her neck. Who's room is this? And why am I here?

That's right, I had fainted! I got the children away, that's all that mattered. My arm stung again but not the one I was shot in, no it was the other hand. I looked to see blood pooling out of my hand, the I.V. had been yanked out when I fell. The blood was warm as it dripped down my fingers. I loomed on it for a moment as I noticed something was different, something changed. The sound of water stopped! My skin crawled as I hear the latch of the metal door behind me click. Propping my arm on the side of the bed I turned over. The shift in motion reopening the graze I had endured earlier, but I ignored it as the bandied on my arm bloomed with red.

The door had opened and steam had bellowed out, I felt the temperature change as the gust of warm air pooled out. Kluke could only hold her breath as she glared ahead, eyes picking apart the man in front of her. She had seen him before, before she blacked out.

Ahead of her stood the tall young man, his blue locks she remembered flying in all directions, were weighted down in a mop of a wet strands. His sky blue bangs over his eyes clung to his face in threads. His jaw looked strong but yet his face still had a boyish charm to it, a terry cloth, fluffy towel draped over his strong neck as he used his free hand to dry the side of his face. She noticed he was only in a midnight blue of sorts bathrobe. It was barely kept together by the sash, just covering his nether regions, leaving most of his sculpted hairless upper torso exposed. A small drop of water fell from the centre of his pecks down. With his exposed leg he took a step out. Kluke swallowed as those bottomless pools of baby blues opened, first the stared ahead at nothing but then, his eyebrows curved as he made eye contact with her viridian's.

His face was rather blank as he blinked once or twice at her, most of her body was hidden from view. Blocked by the bedside, but he studied her glare. Her eyebrows pressed down deep, with tight lips she had a frown on her delicate face. Her one arm was propped on the bed as she was turned 75 degrees to face him. He noticed she a reopened her wound.

* * *

He let out a sigh and started to march towards her, she was quick to panic and tried to jolt upwards, but her body yelped in pain as she fell back and rested her weight on a small nightstand behind her, it rocked back and clunked against the metal wall with impact. A strip line of blood drops stained the carpet beneath her toes, she tried to firm herself, whipping forward she made eye contact once again with the blue eyed man.

He had closed their distance, stepping into her vicinity, he outstretched his palm smacking in on the wall behind her, trapping her in a cage, his robe hung open, showing a shameless amount of his firm upper body. Kluke turned her head away, bashfully but also, not able to lock eyes with this man. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. Her skin tried to crawl away as he gave a dark chuckle. She tried not to heave with her gasping pants as her pulse quickened.

He leaned in close to her ear, his lips danced just a mere kiss away. Her shoulders shuddered as he whispered.

"The men thought you someone of an assassin, but it seems you're more of a damsel."

She pushed him back in anger, she felt sick from his intoxicating words. He hummed and leaned back slightly his hand falling from the wall to just beside her hips, on the small brandy stained night stand. Kluke wasn't sure if it was because she had been insulted or just needed him away from her ear, but she mustered some sort of attack. This only amused him.

"Plucky are we?" he teased, his voice a short grit of youth, that rattled in his throat. Kluke's knees gave a buckle as her left arm began the stream a river of crimson down her hand. The man tilted his head and growled at the sight.

"I'd only just patched you up a few hours ago, I assumed you'd sleep much longer." He sighed.

"Who-" her voice cracked, the first words she had spoken in a while, he turned his sharp eyes to look back at her heavy gaze. "Who are you?" she exhaled. Her mouth so dry it tasted gross to speak.

With is free hand he brought it to his bang, flicking it ever so slightly.

"Lieutenant Sergei Andropov, recon specialist and tactical expert of General Logi's Independent Flying Squadron." He rebuked, a small twinkle of pride in his eyes.

"And you're Kluke, right?"

"How do you know my name?!" She hissed at him. Her eyebrows scrunched in anger, as the cuts on her cheeks burned bright red.

"I uh I, I'm," he fumbled on his words for a moment as the smallest flush of embarrassment burned on his cheeks. "I just said I specialized in recon, so of course i'd know your name." he trailed off looking away a bit as he scratched his cheek.

What the hell is with this psycho?! Kluke thought to herself

Andropov regained his composure and stood up straight, looking down at Kluke, Her arms were shaking still trying to push him away. _How weak__. _He noticed her white shirt and pants were worn and dirty, she looked rather dishevelled and unkempt, displeased he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Kluke yelped as she braced her forearm against his chest trying to keep him away. She grit her teeth, His hand was hot, scorching on her small wrist.

"If you're going to be with me for the time being you're going to have to have clean up." He declared, his words sent a chill down her spine. The thoughts of the baths she had endured here where anything less than plesuable, she started to squirm.

"Relax I'm not gonna watch. Or rather I won't wash you myself if you behave." He exclaimed.

Kluke began to lurch away roughly, his eyebrows sunk as he twisted her arm around, making her wince.

"God did you yank your I.V. out?" He sighed. Holding her frail wrist up above her head now, she angrily pushed at his bare chest, his skin warm and firm on her palm, the muscle tensed at her touch. He grabbed her hands and gathered her wrists into one large vice, stringing them above her head.

Blood dripped down into her underarms as she felt he might lift her off her toes. She glared at him while she struggled. He had this aggravating unimpressed look on his mug. She gritted her teeth as she sneered.

He only let out a huff. "Only a few hours ago you seemed ready to die, now you're struggling so much. Its almost cute, but let's go, my threat stands you wash yourself or, I wash you. And I'm not that gentle" Lifting her onto her tiptoes she yelped.

"But I can be." he chuckled. Kluke was at her losses, he was so much stronger than her, she felt dizzy and tired.

She danced on the top of her toes as she tried to jerk free. As she felt a rip on her arm making her sob out. She began to pant.

"Let me the hell go you monster!" She cried out as she flailed. Attempting to kick him, he grabbed her leg with his free hand. He then sneered down at her, his face was scary, like a beast or a wolf, it made her blood run cold.

"Enough!" He yelled, Klukes eyes instantly filled with tears.

Andropov's eyebrows dropped, he felt like the stray kitten he found only hissed and tried to bite him. He then yanked her upwards off the ground, pulling the muscle in her injured arm making her scream. Kluke bit hard on her lip as she tried to stifle herself. But the pain made Kluke subdue, as a sweat fell from her brow. She panted as she turned to look in his eyes. His lips were pressed as he seemed to be pondering.

"What." She hissed at him, her voice cracked heavily as she tried not to cry. the left side of her body was slowly being painted red as blood ran down her arm. Gently placing her back on the pads of her feet her knees buckled as she threatened to topple over.

"Oh jeez!" he exclaimed freeing a hand and placing it on her shoulder holding her upright. The cloth felt cheep and gritty under his clean palm, Kluke felt the warmth radiate on her cold skin, it was almost soothing.

"Stop resisting, and follow me for fucks sakes." he grumbled at her, he brought his hand off her bleeding wrist and put under her chin, smearing the blood on his hands on her. Tilting her face up to meet the lakes in his eyes. Her eyes wide as her lashed fluttered. He watched her jaw clench as her posture fell, wordlessly giving in. Kluke swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew she couldn't match his strength in her state. And withered at the idea of him forcing her to undress.

She almost bounced as he took her small hand in his and led her to the bathroom.

She trembled in his grasp, but his grip was gentle, like how she would lead Marie and Romu up the stairs to bed. Her eyes fell half lidded as her eyebrows arched, Her heart ached. Had her precious children landed? Were they safe? To have to leave them alone in that pod, they must have been so frightened... She sighed in a feathery breath as she stumbled behind her captor.

They walked into the bathroom, the air was still warm from its previous activities. It was a pale orange tiled room, a small sink with cabinets underneath it, on the dip of the wall an expensive looking mirror hung, fogged still from leftover condensation. Ahead was a standing shower, it had sliding glass doors, that had a white tint like frost on them. A small white rug stood at the door entrance, and a creamed small backless plush like bench, with some towels of various colours were draped across it. It smelled clean, though no windows it had an ambient clear light from above.

* * *

She jumped at a hand on the small of her back making her shimmy away. She turned with her free hand clutched on her chest.

"There's an array of cleaning scrubs, creme rinses and other junk in there. There's a washcloth on that pile." he said pointing behind me but i didn't turn to look. "I'll give you 10 minutes. I'm going to sit here on the toilet. I can't see anything from the wall covering it. If I think you're up to something i'll join you in there. Understand?" he said, a tone almost hushed near the end.

I could only nod, I felt a tear fall from my eye, hot as it streaked falling as quickly as it came. The man, Andropov only seemed to grumble at this. I cursed myself for my weakness and turned away, he let go of my hand as I took a step back.

He took a slow step back himself, masked with that cocky grin again. And plopped a seat on the toilet lid.

"Go on." He chuckled shoeing me with his hand. I frowned as I turned away.

Standing in front of the shower, I pulled off my shirt, with a grunt. it was stiff and unpleasant, I rubbed my shoulder. Tender still, I decided to take off the bandaid, now red with blood. it was hard to inspect but it seemed to not be as bad as it felt. My clothes pooled the base of my feet. Now topless I turned slightly to see if he was watching me before I removed my pants. Only his legs popped out from the side of the wall long and outstretched, his robe barely covering his shame.

"Times ticking." he called out, echoing in the enclosed space, making me jolt. My heart racing I grabbed a small towel and slid the door open.

During our time here, we were bathed. We stood in front of a grey cement wall. In just our undergarments I, no _we_ were degraded as a pressurized hose sprayed us from behind, cold water blasted into your body as the freezing cold ripped air from your lungs. All you could do was gasp as your hands planted in front of you.

This shower was clean, the floor slightly slippery still, my toes flinching on the chilled ceramic. I looked up, it was a round shower head with tons of small holes. Ahead was a small handled nob, one side red, one blue. Nothing like the bath at my place, the home was small, the main floor had been turned into a ward. I had shared a room with my parents. But it was just me in it now. Or so it was.

"Tick tick tick" He laughed making me turn the metallic knob water to the red, trying to drown out his pestering voice. The tap only rumbled for a moment as warm water flushed down around me. Her skin sang in the heat, red ink pooled at the base of her feet along with grit. Her mind fades out for only a moment as a foggy illusion filled her in a steamy breath. Calming, and so warm. She sighed, though so peaceful she grips her mind. She ran her hands down her cold sides trying to bring some warmth to them, she felt so thin. She had always been a petite girl, but the month had left her so frail. Her lips part as she inhales deeply, steam filling the room.

"I read your file." Andropov began pulling her back into reality. "It said your some kind of doctor or practitioner of medicine."

She stared ahead, and sighed once again.

"Yes, I was with the children when we were kidnapped. I was in my uniform so they figured it be easier to just take me too. Or so that man told me." I spoke, drops of water falling into my open mouth, hydrating me ever so.

I closed my eyes. My poor children.

"Who?" He asked out again.

"Lumiere." I hissed scrunching my face.

"I found it rather odd that he had brought you but never put you to work. I read your file and updates. You where a cleaner."

Opening my eyes, and I thought of my parents, who had also left for work. But they were taken by the war as well.

"I only saw him that one day. Not much time had passed before they had decided to-" She cut off her words.

"Decided to what." He continued.

"Put us to work." she bit her cheek trying not to tremble on her words. That work, rocking those small children till their bones, till they faded to nothing. Until they died. A pause came by as she waited for him to mention the passing of time but he didn't.

"Have you used any of the bath washes yet?" He then asked making her yip out.

Andropov chuckled at her amusing sounds. He didn't say but 10 minutes had almost came too. But she's being good so she can have a few more.

He listened to the pop of the bottle lid and smiled to himself. It gave him a pleasing feeling that she was using his stuff.

Kluke sniffed the pinkish peach coloured bottle, a perfume of fruits and creams washed over her senses in a fragrance she had never encountered. It was comforting and summer like, it threatened to bring a smile just from its notions. She pooled some onto her hand and moved it through her locks, it bubbled and lathered as thick clouds dripped down her body and arms. It stung on her raw palms. After a moment her arms felt too tired and she dropped them, rinsing the foam from her head. She shuddered again. Tilting her head out of the water she felt eager to try other things.

She lifted a green bottle and tried to read the label.

"Abatement creme." She read out.

"It's conditioner or creme rinse, it's good for your hair, use some."

"Ah okay." she mumbled, pooling a glob into her palm, it was thick and creamy, she gave it a sniff. It smelled cool and almost like cucumbers? It was much thicker and less runny than the other bottle. She moved it to the base of her head, it felt thick and didn't lather like the other, it was hard to spread, so she pooled some more and ran it through her hair. Like a strange magic it untangled her tresses of autumn through her nimble fingers. Although if felt heavy on her head it was wonderful.

"Don't wash it out yet." Andropov called out again. "Now on the bottom of that bottle rack there's a thin blue bottle, it's to wash your body with, like a soap." he continued.

Kluke was rather compliant at this point, the warm water had soothed her thudding heart in a warmth she had forgotten. Reaching down she thought she might fall for a second but grabbed the hand of the metal knob.

Standing back up bottle in hand she felt eager to smell it. Although a sea blue in colour it smelled masculine, and earthy. Like the spice of cinnamon and a strap of leather. Like how he smelled when he trapped her in his proximity. Letting a breath out she pooled into into the small cloth. And began to lather the grit and blood away.

Andropov stirred for a moment on his porcelain throne. He could hear the thick lather splatting on the ceramic floor of the shower. He thought about the cloth running up and around her petite figure, leaving streams of slippery suds across her gaunt collar bone, and how it would oh so drip down to her navel.

"Okay times almost up there." he cautioned trying to change the subject. Kluke rinsed herself clean of her creams and suds. She breathed the steam one more time before turning the nozzle to the centre. Till all the water stopped pouring, till a single cold drip tapped down from above.

The air was hot on her glossy skin, her shoulders red from the abrasive heat. She felt exposed as she new she would be expected to exit.

"Come on out I'm not looking!" He called, his voice now louder and clear again.

With a shaky hand she opened the door as cool air rushed and filled the glass cage. She reached and grabbed one of the thick heavy towels and fastened it around her body from chest down to her knees.

* * *

Stepping onto her old clothes she knelt down to pick them back up. She looked up to see that Andropov was still sitting there now with his legs crossed. That bathrobe hanging loosely over his thighs.

"Um." Kluke mumbled.

"All done?" he asked out turning his head passed the gab, she bashfully turned her head and covered her face with her old garments.

"Okay no, don't pick that up with your clean hands." he said getting up, marching heavily towards her.

She yipped a bit stepping back in caution.

"Drop them." He ordered. Her hands quaked at demands as she slowly released them, as they fell soundlessly to her feet, she placed her hands over her chest.

He looked down at her, lush locks thick and thin caped over her damp shoulders, bangs pooled more on the side of her face, as she tucked in the other side behind her ear. Water glistened on her cheeks as her plump lips were slightly parted. Flush was across her cheeks as her olive eyes avoided me. I found it cute how my thick towel was so large on her small frame. I felt an ache in my chest as my hands ached to touch her warm skin.

"I have clothing prepared for you." his voice a hush as his words were pulled from deep in his chest, his strong exposed upper body at that. Kluke buckled at the tone he huffed out.

"Come now." His voice just above a rough whisper.

She followed behind him steps small, she was tired, her body warm and tender wished to lay in those silken sheets once more. The room was much colder now as she stepped into it, making her physically shudder.

Her actions caught his attention as he thought of throwing his house coat over her, but that might create a new problem he didn't feel like dealing with at the time and moment.

He walked up to the dresser and opened the deeply stained wooden door, he rummaged and lifted out a blue garment. This is a nurse uniform, change into it. He said handing it to me.

I walked over to him and took it in both hands. Why is he doing this? Kluke asked herself. The cloth was soft, a pale blue, like the scarf he had been wearing. Blue like the base of a cloud. It felt soft on her burning palms. She wanted to take in such kindness but new there had to be a catch.

"Get dressed, I'll turn around. But don't watch me get changed, okay?" He purred at her, a little excited at the idea of her trying to get a peak. But he was already showing so much of his own skin. With a yip like a puppy she spun on her heal the other way.

"Can, I get dress in the bathroom?" She mumbled shuffling in place.

"Hmm." he hummed. Taking a step behind her he scooped an arm around her thin tummy, making her yelp as she turned into his chest. He seemed to have a habit of taking himself under her chin, as he did with his two fingers. She flushed as she was forced to look back into his playful eyes.

"As long as you promise to be good." He breathed, with a mused smile on his lips. Kluke pressed away with all her strength, she stumbled back. Bewildered she made her way inside the musky bathroom and shut the door behind her.

_What's with this guy?_ Kluke asked herself as she huffed from her sudden exertion, her chest fluttering like a small bird. With her back against the cool metal door. She held out the garment in front of her, then something tumbled out of it tapping as it hit the ground.

A small bra and lacy panties draped at her feet.

Her face went red as she felt she might faint. He had better not expect me to wear such flimsy apparel. Why me?

Andropov fastened his belt as two small knocks on the metal bathroom door rung, it cracked a bit.

"Is-is okay to come out." she asked, he almost couldn't hear her.

"Yes you're safe." He chuckled.

It pleased him as a bit of blush crept on his face, She had put on the dress. Light blue button down, with sleeves that draped to her elbows, it had a dark blue collar and a blue and white striped belt over her hips, but below her rips. The dark blue buttons came down past the belt to her belly, the length was flirty just above her knees. She squirmed a bit from my gaze.

Andropov swallowed. He himself was well, mostly dressed. He had his pants on and a white undershirt and socks. He tucked in his belt.

"How's your arm, the one you were shot in." he called out to her.

I was shot? Yes that's right, the bullet had hit me. I hadn't even thought about it had i?

Her not answering made him make his way towards her and grasp her arm rougher than she'd like. She squirmed a bit at his sudden hostility.

He pulled up her sleeve. It had stopped bleeding but was still bare. She had removed the band aids when she had gotten in the shower.

Her trembling hand gripped his as her eyebrows furrowed at him, he released her as she stepped back. Putting her hand on her shoulder and stared at the ground.

A pause came as neither of them spoke.

3 large bangs at the door made her jolt. She whipped her head to the side with her eyes wide, she began to remember that she was still a captive.

"Lieutenant, I have brought your meal sir!" a muffled deep male voice called out.

Andropov walked up to the large flat metal door and unhatched the deadbolt, the door opened towards me, and it shielded me from who ever was there, a guard no doubt. I could hear clatter of cutlery as he stepped back in, with a tray in hand. I could see find looking china as steam whelped up from a bowl.

"Sir about the Prisoner." The man began.

"Bring new bed sheets, that will be all." Andropov cut the man off as he swung the door shut with his foot.

"Lieutenant sir!" The man exclaimed as the door shut with a boom.

"Come, it's time to eat."

* * *

Has Andropov adopted this stray, or does he have an another motive to his sudden pampers. Keep your wits about and don't fall for the blue haired prince.

song theme Wicked Thing- Dear Rouge


	3. More than I've had in a while

Wow, okay so GONNA BE UPFRONT

sexual assault mention/ suicide mention.

anyways I'm back with chapter 3. I'm gonna try and wrap this up no more than 10 chapters, also I just read 310 of seven deadly sins and i'm emotionally compromised.

* * *

"Huh?" Kluke huffed in disbelief, her lips opened with a puzzled look on her fair face.

"What? you heard me, it's time to eat, I literally have no idea when the last time you ate was. So, you gotta be hungry?" He said in a matter of fact tone. Kluke could only bat her eyes trying to put his actions together.

"Th-Thank you." She mumbled, her lips parted slightly as she stared at him. She thought to herself, what is this guy trying to pull? Why didn't he kill me back then? Her hair was still slightly damp on her cold cheeks, as she tucked a stray thread behind her ears.

He cocked an eyebrow as he put the metal tray down on his small desk.

"It's not poisoned or anything." He said moving some stacks of paperwork to the side.

"That's not what I was really thinking." She trailed off to him.

Kluke felt cold as she discreetly licked her bottom lip. Shooting ice daggers into the man in front of her she continued.

"I'm sure if you were to kill me, you'd have put that bullet through my skull back then." She said, her face cold as she made her unsettling remark. He didn't seem like the kind of man to kill her with poison. No she remembered his threat just after she had got those children in the escape pode. The slightly warm barrel of the freshly fired gun under her chin. His cruel eyes. This man is plotting something, trying to bribe her with food somehow?

He was bent slightly forward, as he tilted his head up to her, his eyebrows set deep as his expression, cold dug into her. She tried to hold strong but she quickly crumbled from his glare. She pressed her lips together as she remembered the relief she felt when she thought it was over. Only to wake up again, to this. Her eyes darted away no longer able to meet his eyes.

"Haa" Andropov breathed out in a deep huff. Such an interesting response. Such an interesting girl...

"Sit, I want you to eat, then I'm taking you to the ward." He said coldly, pulling around a chair that had been against the wall, placing it on the side of the desk closest to me.

"I-" Kluke shuddered "Im not hungry.." She spoke turning her head away. The ward he says? That's his goal? I wont allow him to manipulate me. When he turns his back. Ill find a way out of here. Or i'll die trying.

"So what is _Telta_ anyways?" Andropov provoked as he leaned across the table, taking a bite of her bread.

Kluke let out a deep gasp as her mouth gaped open, She spun her head round so fast you thought it might spin off. Glaring daggers at his blue eyes, she grit down on her teeth.

"How did you?" she questioned, words escaping her as her jaw clenched, the tightness of her chest unbearable.

"Relax i haven't done anything yet. I told you what I specialize in, I created a software to lift the coordinates off the trigger pad. I just looked them over on a map and put it together."

"If you! If you hurt those children!" she tried to yell but her chest was too tight for such a pitch of tone. Her eyes burned as she wrinkled her eyebrows, if a look could kill Andropov would be dead on the floor. Klukes only reason to live is to protect those children, at least in her mind.

"I just said I haven't done anything, yet." He growled. "I won't inform Lord Nene, well that is if you be a good girl." He started walking towards her. "And eat up." standing in front of her and leaning down to her eyes. The storm of the seas, Crashing in the lush forests. "And, do what I say." he hissed as he finished his taunts. Klukes face scrunched as she wanted to hit this man. Her fists were clenched so tight it began to tear open the fresh scabs.

_Don't cry, don't cry._

His face dropped to a rather nonchalant look, like he was almost bored. He shot his arm up and pointed back at his desk.

"Eat up." he said, not breaking eye contact with her.

Compliant, unable to persuade her enemy. It was too risky to endanger those kids. she released her hands and they screamed from the grip, as blood began to run in the seams of her palm. Now making her way over to the elegant looking chair. She sank into it, the bottom stiff , covered a white upholstered seat and an arched wooden back.

She took in the sight of the food in front of her. It was truly like nothing the rations her and the children could have quite literally thrown at them. The food was grey, and often cold or moldy. But it was what they were given. Kluke had always made sure each child ate something, before herself. Often than not skipping meals.

But this was nothing like it. On a regal platter, with gold trimmed handles, a small cup of tea, a wooden honey wand and, a small lip of cream. A bowl of some sort of potato based creamy soup, wafted with a savory aroma. Beside atop a small white plate the tiny baguette, that Andropov had taken a munch out of. Lastly a salad of sorts, with long leafy greens and a wedge of tomato, with an oil and herbs spun around it.

She wished she could give something like this to the kids, no that fact that people ate like this, while they starved children? Klukes first clenched in her lap as she scowled.

Andropov broke her thought as he plopped down in front of her, resting his elbow on the desk.

"Eat." he ordered at her, still what that passively annoying expression. With a fluttered blink she picked up the shiny metal spoon, it was cold and well crafted, the hilt ended in a floral embroidered curve. Nothing like what she had back home.

Andropov watched her with his arms crossed, her hands shook ever so slightly as she took a scoop of the once steaming soup and brought it to her lips. Her eyes soften as she chewed and swallowed. Her hands came to a rest as he watched her eyes begin to pool. Kluke hated the food, it was good. No delicious, better than anything she could remember. She had been so hungry for so long, she could only feel like crying at the anger of it all.

Andropov watched her eat in silence, she always seemed to be on the verge of crying. But he was satisfied, he needed her in working health. With his goal accomplished he decided to, in the mean time to review the documents in front of him.

a short while had passed when I noticed she had stopped eating, and I turned my paper forward to look at her.

"I said eat." I spat at her. Feeling crossed at her being stubborn.

"I'm- I'm already very full" She spoke in a light tone, looking down at her lap.

She hadn't eaten very much after inspection, so I gave her a frown, I took a breath before I went to speak again, but a tear finally dropped, escaping her emerald orbs.

"This is much more, that I've had to eat in a while." She breathed, quickly bringing her hand to her face wiping her tear away. I saw her hands. Her nails had blood in the dips of them, while the center of her palm, had 4 red cuts. Displeased, but not wishing to further her self harm I sighed.

"Alright." I decided not to protest, her crying made me feel annoyed and I didn't want her to continue.

I reached across and took a sip of her tea, she gave me odd eyes, as she had drank from it as well.

"What they didn't bring me one?" I joked with the teacup close to my lips.

"It's yours now." she huffed. I chuckled slightly at her. _This was mine to begin with. _The warm sweetened tea touched my lips as I took back a sip, then placed it back in front of her. So I continued to read my work. I noticed she had not touched her fork, her eyes glanced down at his and her eyebrows tightened just a hair.

"If you're thinking of stabbing that fork into my neck or something, you went get far, people always bang on that door for something, I also upped the security on this floor, plus no key cards or palm prints, the lock keys are individually set with an eye scan." He told her while his eyes read the page in front of him. turning a page over he grinned ever so slightly.

"But it would be fun to watch you try." he provoked her.

The thought of trying to run may have crossed her mind, she hated him. What a sick man, he would feel pleasure for such an action?

She sat there quietly nonetheless, looking down at her tender hands. She reconciled the lives she took yesterday. The taste of metal. The burn of leather in her hands. The bruises on her stomach and shoulders from the fire of the gun. Making Romu take a life, in her weakness. No never preventing these children from being taken from her home in the first place. Her mouth was dry and her head pounded. She brought her hand up and rested her fingers on her forehead letting her eyes close.

4 lives, she had taken 4 lives yesterday, but she was guilty for 5 wasnt she? To take a life, when she had only ever saved them.

A strangled cry left her lips, like her lungs had been punctured with tiny small holes. With the grief escaping her, she melted into her own fragility.

Andropov looked over at her again. Putting her papers down he sat up, grabbing her attention she shot up to look at him.

"Get up, we're going on a field trip." He spoke putting his hand out for her. But she rebuked him and used the table to hold her weight as she got up. Kluke was so frail that she felt her body weight change from just the small meal she had eaten.

Andropov pouted as he withdrew his hand to tucked his arms across his chest.

"Kluke," he began his tone jarring in volume causing her shoulders to jolt "Outside these doors you will address me as Lieutenant only, do you understand?"

Kluke paused for a moment before giving a small nod, holding her hands in front of her chest.

"Lastly, do not leave my side today. Not even for a second." he spoke this more gentle, making her eyebrows soften as she nodded again.

"I understand." She breathed.

"Sir, you understand sir." He corrected her curtly.

* * *

They had finished getting ready, he gave her a pair of socks and slippers, they were a bit big but Andropov said he would have something more suitable later. She watched from a few steps back, as he put on a button up collared shirt, and flung a dark blue fastened battledress. He buttoned up the center as she thought. She remembered what he wore yesterday, this seemed like the dressed up version of it. But he still draped that long scarf loosely around his neck and shoulders. It matched her dress.

"Follow." he spoke as he led her out the door. Stepping out her chest was tight, she trailed close behind him. He seemed to be her keeper. Kluke could tell he was someone of importance, he had his own room, and a general aura of command and danger. He held a tight cord around her throat it seemed. To keep those kids safe she would have to do what he asked, for now.

"Good Morning sir!" Guards saluted him as we passed them, but he only gave them a small nod or didn't even acknowledge them at all. I could feel the cold slithingering glares snake around my body. Constricting my chest as I felt it was hard to breathe.

I had never been in this area. The walls were grey sheet metal, with large bolts. It felt less like a cage, with the firm flooring, not the grates like floor on her level. She looked at the wall as they turned. Large black letters smeared in paint that read 31.

31? there is 31 floors to this monster? How does it stay afloat? Its an entire city. She gwuacked at the idea of it.

"Keep up." Andropov barked at Kluke making her walk a little faster. She felt like she was almost running to try and keep up with his strong strides. It was tiring to keep pace with him. she could only let out light pants as her body was still so tired from long days, little sleep and poor food. She looked up at Andropov's back, it was large and his upper body broad like a triangle of sorts, his scarf swayed behind him with each step he took. Kluke tried to figure him out what, she could only wonder what his angle was. Where was this odd feeble kindness coming from? or was it a trap so she would lower her guard?

They walked for what seemed like a while, he opened gates and guards questioned my presence, but although Andropov said nothing they shot up with their backs straight apologizing.

Everyone seems so terrified of this man. She could only imagine what look he must of gave them.

We stood in front of an open arch, a greenish light poured in but I was standing right behind him and could not see passed him. He took then a step to the side and turned left to face me. "This is the medical ward. Our last doctor killed himself so we need one, again I didn't understand why you were cleaning." He put it flatley. _Killed themselve? _Kluke swallowed, how did the previous doctor get brought to such a conclusion. Her heart raced as the answer was obvious to her. Because these people are monsters.

Kluke took an unsure step forward. A firm gloved hand on her back, gentily pressing her inside. She walked into the room, hospital beds lined the floor, about 6 of them. Many cabinets and medicine shelves. A large mirror and other medical supplies. The room smelled almost stale. It was ambient and white, with a uncomfortable to the eyes light from above. But it was familiar, a nostalgic sense, as she thought of her parents treating patients back home.

"What do you think?" Andropov asked her softly. His eyes widened as they came to set again, it was the first time since yesterday he had seen her smile. It was soft and pure, she was thinking of a memory he was sure of it. But it gave him pleasure to see it nonetheless.

"May I look around?" she turned to ask him "Um sir." she finished her eyes darting away a bit. He gave a smile of his own now pleased at her words, he nodded. Removing his hand from her back she stepped forward. He looked at her small frame as her hair swayed. His eyes set on the large red grand kingdom insignia on the back of her dress.

Kluke pulled out the droors, some of them were empty. while some had standard tools, medical supplies, and old paperwork.

One heart monitor, some I.v. bags and stands. _This must be where he got mine_. A drawer full of sanitary needles. She opened a case with assorted herbs and labeled powderes.

_Amazing_. She thought, there are so many more things than what she had back home. If she had supplies like this she could have helped so many more people. Could have helped...

"Aaaaah" a man groaned as he turned in the room.

Kluke spun on her heel to look at who it was. He was a tanned man with short spiky brown hair, he was in a work tanktop and black pants, his hand was over his shoulder as some blood dripped out his pressed fingers.

The man's eyes closed as he opened them and blinked a few times.

"L-l-l-lieutenant! Andropov! SIR!" The man practically screamed as he shot his bloody hand up in a saluet. He was very clearly not expecting anyone in here, let alone us.

"S-s-s-s-sSorry! Sir I just gashed! My arm!" He exclaimed as he tried to stand up as straight as possible, fumbling harshly on his own words.

Andropov didn't seem amused as he stared blankly at the young man.

The young man put a hand behind his head as he scratched it.

"I just came for some bandaids." he chuckled awkwardly.

"Well then. Doctor patch him up ." Andropov said to me, at first I was taken aback, insure for a moment, before I locked eyes with the man, his face was kinda goofy, and he had a small nose, but his eyes were bright and honest brown, they reminded her of Romu's.

"Oh wow, um if you don't mind then Doc?" He laughed with his hand back over his arm.

Andropov watched as Kluke had him sit on a bed. She asked him how this happened as she looked at it with care. He thought it strange that him raising his voice made her jump but not at the sight of blood? she seemed calm unlike before, admierest in the familiarity of her element. But Andropov was becoming annoyed again, Kluke had already smiled twice at this man. Not to mention giving him so much attention. His finger started to tap his biceps as he crossed his arms.

She went and grabbed a brownish bottle on a damp cloth.

"How strong are you?" she asked him with a soothing tone. The man flushed as he puffed his chest out.

"Well I'm the strongest there is!" He joked pointing his thumb towards his chest in self admiration. Andropov's eyebrows twitched a bit. He was already starting to sizzle, maybe this wasn't a good idea. But he was soon chipper once again as she pressed the cloth to his wound, making the soldier let out a howl.

"Owchiie!" he yelped, kicking his legs a bit.

"Deep breaths, you're the strongest remember?" She joked with a smile and closed eyes.

Kluke disinfected the wound. Then came back with a needle she filled from a strange capsule. A ting came over me unsure what she was going to do next.

"What is that?" the guy asks her like he read my thoughts.

"Pain Killer, I need to stitch your arm closed, or it will take weeks to heal. And could lead to infection." She put bluntly. Andropov now thoroughly amused at this guys pain he could only grin ever so slightly.

"If your afraid look away." She said as the guy turned his head away, but he was met with Andropov's evil grin. He could only sweat as he didn't know what sight was worse. Was it the sadistic grin from the lieutenant, or this long needle pressing under his skin?

"You're doing great I'm almost done." Kluke assured him.

Just after a few more moments she was complete.

"Wowie!" he said turning his body over to look at his arm. "You patched me up right quick."

He laughed acting like he never acted like a cowardly wimp.

"What's your name?" He asked her taking her hands in his own, clearly forgetting his place.

"K-Kluke." She mumbled moving her head back with an awkward smile on her face, clearly feeling slightly uncomfortable Andropov clenched his fist tightly.

"And what's your name?" Andropov hissed at him making him welp as he stood up straight.

"Uuh-Uh Cadet Riley Sir!" he said loudly letting go of Kluke's small hands.

"Okay cadet, then get back to work!" Andropov ordered coldly before he would just removed him himself.

"Wait!" kluke called out making both men turn their heads to her.

Come back in 4 days, so I can remove the stitches, keep it clean and don't play with it, okay?" she said taking a step towards Riley with a small smile, He could only nod maybe one to many times with a dumb grin on his red cheeks.

"Dismissed." Andropov roared. The man with a yip and a wide step zoomed out the ward without a word.

* * *

"Is it okay if I disinfect the tools? Sir.." She asked him meekly, he frowned a bit as he closed the distance between them, feeling grumpy at her sudden coldness towards him.

"You may." he spoke lightly to her. Hoping to prompt her smile again, but she only looked away a bit.

She turned to clean up, as I plopped a seat on one of the beds.

"How did you become a doctor?" I asked her as she turned off a tap.

"I'm not a real doctor, I never went to a fancy school far away." She started her back still turned to him. "But my parents were, and they made me their apprentice. "She told him.

"Why'd they take you and not them?" He didn't like the words as he said them. He heard a hurt gasp escape her lips as her body visually crumpled a bit. Damn it, that's not what I wanted. he cursed himself

"They died." she whispered, but I heard it.

Andropov pressed a thin line on his lips. He thought of saying sorry, or asking something else but he wasn't sure what. She had turned to face him, he thought maybe she would be crying, but her face was just hung with a sorrow that made his heart sting.

"I'm good now." she said looking down at the floor. I swallowed and slid off the bed. I walked up to her, she was small. She looked down at the ground, before shuffling slightly.

"You didn't take anything did you?" I asked her, slowly she lifted her head, her eyes darkened as she took her head. Then Kluke took a step to the side. Showing him the clean tools, as if to say. Everything's right here.

Maybe I'll search her?

"Lets go." He said pulling her arm roughly out of the ward.

* * *

I led her back to my suite. Andropov was more annoyed than before. That kid gushing over her, then how he put that look on her face, it's not what he had planned. But Andropov wasn't paying attention, Kluke was tired, and could barely keep up with his fast pace. The gates opened faster than she could keep up. He stormed down halls and passed a of set guards but he turned quickly and Kluke lost her footing as she smacked her face into a closed gate. A guard pushed her back and she fell hard on her bottom. Two men with large rifles cocked their gun at her.

"You don't have access." One man bellowed, with a snide smile. Kluke clumsily got to her feet as the cold sweat of fear fell from her brow.

"Lt. Andropov ordered me to return with him" She spoke hesitantly, swallowing harsly her heart now racing.

"We never heard such orders." The man laughed taking a step towards her. She with caution took a step back.

Andropov was still marching when he stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there." He said straight up, he waited for her reply but he didn't hear anything. Annoyed again he turned to confront her again but. Uh, where is she?

He paused for a moment, I told her to keep up. Fuck where did she go? He made a dash back down the hallway.

Had she tried to make a brake for it? Did someone grab her? Where did she go? Many thoughts raced in his mind as he ran.

Panic set in as Kluke was slammed against the cold metal wall, with a rough thud. The men laughed as they forced a gun deep inside her mouth, she tasted the cold metal, it made her almost choke, the taste of a gun metal reminded Kluke of the taste of blood, it gave her the fear that she had been shot somehow and was tasting her own blood.

"If I remember correctly, you're that little escapee? Me and the others had been watching you get hosed down a few times." He moaned in her ear. "I loved those shrieks you made." Kluke screamed into the gun as she struggled, a thin line of saliva dripping down her chin. Kluke began to thrash in the man's grasp, He laughed out as he slammed the gun down her throat making her gag. Stomach acid burned her throat.

"Hey hold her still for me!" the other taller man laughed cruelly as he started to loosen his belt.

_Someone help me._

* * *

The Gate slammed open as Andropov stood there eyes wide as he let out a huff. Andropov only looked ahead, Klukes blouse was opened and the side of her white lace bra showed. Her arms pinned above her head and a gun in her mouth. A stream of tears fell from her eyes as they begged me for some kind of help.

"What the FUCK! Is going on here!?" he roared at them, a tone I had never heard from anything thing before, not a beast nor a man. the guard turned to his side and tripped over his loose pant leg, his belt buckle in hand as he got his footing.

"S-sir Andropov. We um!" the man holding the assault rifle in Klukes mouth shuddered.

"She attacked us Sir, we were just subduing her. Before we could call you!" the other man said fixing his pants.

Kluke let out a muffled wail as she struggled against the man.

A tense pause. The man moved away from kluke as she dropped from her body weight, hands shaking at the ground as she coughed slightly. Her arms trembled as she felt cold, she started to wheeze, she was too afraid to look up, only looking down at the cold hard ground she sobbed a bit.

"Yeah sir, she tried to take our guns and shoot us!" the man insisted. Andropov walked forward making the guards lurch away in fear. Standing next to Kluke, he picked her up in a cradle of his arms. He rested her bottom in one arm and pushed her head into his chest with the other. She was so light, much lighter than he thought.

Kluke began to cry in his chest, her eyes seeing just over his shoulder. His hair smelled nice, and his coat was warm against her cheek. He pressed her head into the curve of his neck

"I'm sorry I was late." He whispered. A tender tone she didn't know he could make.

"Sir we didn't know she was your _pet_." a man stuttered out.

Kluke didn't see anything, but she felt this warm glow pool around her whipping her hair up like some kind of wind.

"Keep your eyes closed dear." he whispered in a deep gruff.

She obeyed not sure what was going on clenching the fabric of his back.

The sound of a scream echoes as a loud ripp like pierce shot through her ears. Lights flickered as the sound of whispers and gurgles emanated from behind her. Her heart rate increased as the warmth left. She knew something violent had happened, she felt it in her core, as cold sweat dampened her body.

* * *

Andropov walked out the gate and allowed it to close behind him. He didn't let Kluke go as she trembled trying to put together as of what just happened to those men? He held her weight in one arm as he punched a code into a keypad.

"2 men have been just disciplined, the 31st block, 5th gate. I want them cleaned up and replaced immediately." He demanded, his tone gritty and scary.

"Yes sir!" a voice called back out.

She didn't know how much time had passed, or how far he had walked. But he held her close the entire time. She clenched his shoulder tightly as she hid her face in his chest. She only whimpered softly as she wished she was never taken here.

He had returned to his room. He walked in and sat on his bed, the new sheets pooling under his weight. Her bottom rested now on his lap as she clung tightly to him. Tightly to some kind of buoyant raft. Some to keep her afloat as she felt she was drowning in fear.

"Kluke." He began "We're in my room. It's okay now." He tried coaxing her. But she didn't move. She only let out a ragged breath.

He admitted defeat and held her close, she was so light and small, he could feel the bones pop of her spine as he rubbed her back. She began to cry softly in his chest. Her whimpers meek and pitiful.

"I'm sorry." he huffed, truly not knowing what to do. What a disgrace, to be so caught up in himself he didn't notice 1 girl slip away.

A short while passed and they stayed like this. He had leaned back on his bed and she stayed on his chest. Her breath had settled as she began to coo in a light slumber. God dammit, he thought. How was he going to get up? Fuck i'm stuck here. That kitten he had taken in now asleep on his chest, he found it too cruel to move and wake her. Accepting defeat he lay with her. Wondering if she might be cold as she mumbled in her rest.

_So cute_. He thought a her wordless mumbles. Running his hand through her loose auburn locks, silky from the creme rinse of her shower.

A hard knock at his door launched her awake as she looked down from on top of him. The buttons on her dress still open as it showed her exposed white bra, that he had given her to wear. With one hand on his chest, and one leg between his thighs, her face went beet red.

Although it was amusing he shifted her off and walked towards the door, opening it.

Kluke watched as she felt wide awake, he turned to give her a slight cut eye and stepped out the door closing it behind him. She felt like that was his way of telling her to stay put. So she sat. Thinking, and remembering how he carried her, feeling flushed and embarrassed at her prior state she looked around. She couldn't hear them talking so they must have walked off she figured. I'm sure to deal with that had happened prior.

What was that strange wind? And that warmth? It felt like nothing she had felt before. Like engulfed in a magic light. And those men, they must be dead. She knew it in her core.

Kluke poor legs were so tired. She had used more energy the past 24 hours than in a month. She doted on the idea that it had only been 24 hours, since the children escaped. Did Andropov really keep his word? Was he truly going to let them escape in exchange for her _services_? She fell back onto his pillows making the bed spring slightly with her fall. Silky and warm the pillow where Andropov's head was laying smelled like him ever so. Like cinnamon and leather.

She felt slightly sick, tired, and thirsty. Laying she thought of those guards. Are those kinds of men she has to aid? She curled into a ball as she thought of their touch, it disgusted her. She was only separated from Andropov for a moment and they had leaped at the opportunity to try and force themselves on her. What if Andropov had not returned? Or what if he chose to do nothing at all? She trembled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Her dress still open. She fumbled with her shaky hands pushing the buttons close. A ragged breath crept out her lungs as she cried. She knew what those men had intended for her. If she had died, would Andropov keep his word still?

* * *

Her body soon fell into a rest again as exhaustion took hold. Time flew by, till she began to stir, her orbs of green fluttered open as she awoke. With her eyes half lidded she looked ahead. The bathroom door was cracked but the was light off, only a dim warm reddish yellow light dulley bloomed behind her. She lay silent for a moment, it was clearly night now. She heard a rough exhale coming from the distance behind her. She clutched the silky sheets, and took notice to a warm quilt that had been draped over her. _Who?_

She heard the sound of a scribble from a pen, and then paper shifting. Worried suddenly she sat up and turned to her other side, feeling the dull ache of her arm again.

Andropov, illuminated by a single candle light, his eyes reading paper in front of him as the light flickered slightly. He was in that dark blue bathrobe again with a towel around his shoulders. Did he have another shower?

The sound of her shifting got his attention as he looked over to her. She seemed uneasy and slightly surprised? It's hard to see her in the dim light. She sat up and moved to the side of the bed, swinging her slender legs over the edge, she had seemed to have lost her slippers somewhere.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly, he too was tired, as his voice tried not to crack.

"No no, how long had I been asleep?" She asked.

"Not sure a while, it was only 3 when I brought you back." checking a clock on his desk. "it's about 1 am now." he finished.

Kluke felt suddenly flustered, she had been taking his bed? Oh no where would he sleep? Wait its his bed? Should she sleep on the floor? Her face looked rather worried as she looked around.

"Just go back to bed." He sighed shuffling some papers.

"But what about you." she asked to him.

"I've got, a lot of paperwork to do, transferring back to this ship. Lumiere fucked a lot of crap up, 7 people dead in 24 hours." he sighed. "i've got a bunch to cover."

"7?" she questioned, her eyebrows dropping. She took notice to the 5 she took, so her suspicions were true, somehow Andropov had taken those guards lives.

He looked up to her then back down. "I've already taken care of it, I'll have a meeting tomorrow and we will have to dock. You'll stay here. You can read whatever and

"I'll make a list of crap that you would like me to pick up." he said flatly as he read.

"The only thing is you cannot leave, and I might be gone the whole day. And judging by what happened I cant have anyone come in either, so we can eat in the morning but then you're on your own."

Kluke sat looking at him. His torso was exposed as the candle light bounced off of it. His blue locks covered the center of his face and rose to then just dip down across the sides. His elbows up on the desk as his head rested in his hand.

"Sleep." he huffed, it's not that he didn't enjoy the company, but he found it rather peaceful for her to slumber in the background while he worked.

"Thank you." Kluke whispered.

"Huh?" he asked out he couldn't quite make out what she had said.

She got up, more strength in her legs than the day before. Andropov leaned back in his chair, placing the paperwork down as his eyes followed her body. Walking up to him till she stood in front of him. His deep blue orbs with a glow of the candle light looked her down the up again. The bed head she had was cute and slightly sexy, wavy and a bit messy. He took noticed she had buttoned herself back up. She held her hands that hung long in front of her body, as her heart felt tight in her ribs.

He then leaned close to her, one arm draped over his thigh, then with the other, he took one of her small hands into his. Kluke pressed her lips together as his calloused thumb stroked the knuckle of her hand.

"What is it?" He inclined, his breath a husky whisper.

"Thank you." she choked. "For saving me." She smiled for a brief second looking him in his baby blues, before flushing and turning away. He had saved her, he reacted with violence at the sight of her in peril. No idea why, but he deserved her thanks.

Feeling rather pleased all of a sudden. He stood up. Going from just under her eye level to 2 heads almost above her. He looked down with her small hand still in his. And brought it up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the bones of her knuckle. Kluke let out a slight whimper in surprise. His warm breath tickled her skin, never feeling lips touch her body, she squirmed slightly as her chest fluttered.

"My pleasure." he hummed.

* * *

YEP, Seems like andropov is rather protective. I wonder where this is all coming from. Seems odd for a high ranking militant to take a liking to a random girl

WHO KILLED 5 PEOPLE in less than an hour.

Just this is a love story but imma try and curve it so its not stockholm syndrome

Song theme. Landslide- Fleetwood Mac


	4. What am I?

chapter 4 is here

*death and suicide mention*

here's where we left off, our dark prince kissed the princesses hand. but how will that make her feel?

* * *

The ambience of the orange dusk of the dancing light flickered as the wick withered away. Shapes drawn out in a large shadow, only to find the dim contrast of an obscure brilliant golden. The feeling of his hot breath on Klukes cold hand sent a shiver down her spine, she could only hold a breath in an airy hitch. His eyes were shut, and his hair ever so slightly damp, glistening in yellows and oranges from the candles light. She could see a faint smile of on his face behind her hand. Time felt to almost hold still as he slowly opened his eyes, they looked to be an almost dark grey, as the golden of the candle, met with the deep contrast of the shadows. They poured into hers, her chest felt tight, to tight to breathe. In a moment she was only captivated. A mixture of fear, but not the fear for her life. But yet the fear of something unfamiliar, and a deep experience. This man's actions always seem to be bewildering to Kluke, a women of logic and medicine. He would go from seemingly hostile, as he very much toyed with her. To this strange man, as if tender, a kind of fading warmth. Like the lit wax beside her, just a small flame, warm as it burned. Melting what it could touch.

No! She thought as she snatcher her hand out of his, with so much force in her swing it snuffed out the already flicking incandescents of candle. The sudden black void of the room, his silhouette before darkness took his form, still so slightly burned into her vision. Anxiety fell over her in a quick hush. Shapes in monochrome moved as the ever so slight as faint moonlight dropped in from the window. With her vision now gone her ears burned from every noise, feeling more hyper aware than she could tolerate.

Andropov let out a chaste sigh, jolting Kluke in a small yip. Andropov was feeling too tired for this. He rubbed his eyes as he felt the exhaustion behind them. The silver of the moonlight spilled into the room, not enough for him to see clearly, but as his vision adjusted he saw her diffuse into his sight. Her features appeared a grey, and the pale of her skin cut out much more. He felt his towel slip off his strong shoulders and fall to the floor, causing a sight rustle as it made contact with the cold ground below.

"If I fall asleep you're not gonna try and kill me are you?" Andropov spoke, his tone was different from the others before. Almost short with patience, but not anger.

"I, I don't want to kill anyone again." Kluke said, as the large craft dipped up into the sky, standing above all the clouds of the world, the moon light broke free as well. Like a searchlight it shown over him, he began to glow, as the soft shimmer of silver seemed to cast an everlasting aura of allure. Kluke didn't want to ever admit her enemy. Yes despite the odd fading tenderness he showed her, he was her captor. But glowing like some sort of god, his strong jaw, damp locks of moonlit blue. His hairless well defined pecs, slipping through was seemed almost black in the lack of light, loosely strung robe.

Andropov choked back his teasing grin, he watched her eyes look him up. Those pure eyes of shimmering viridian. Her skin a milky white, glowed from the lit silver in the sky. She had still been wearing that old nurse uniform he gave to her. The belt around her waist that was so tight, had come loose, almost as loose and wild as the locks of her bedhead.

He took as small step towards her, testing the atmosphere. But like a predator towards its prey she took a step back, her hand clutched in her chest. Worry flushed over her fair face. He let out a huff ever just. _She fears me still._ Logically yes, he knew that. He wasn't truly trying to aim to have her fear him. But if you told him that yesterday he'd call you delusional. But he couldn't help but fall for her grace. The moment he saw that smile, he felt like he was brought to a time long ago. A deep memory of a time long forgotten past. If he closed his eyes he could imagine it. The soften eyes and tender smile of a pure and simple spring. A time forgotten to him. He could see it, the rolling hills of light green, the budding of white bell shaped flowers, swaying ever so in a breeze. And her, but not as she was now, no. What is this vision? He opened his eyes back to her. Her face had this odd expression, like she was expecting bad news. And it was him who would give it to her. He thought back to his question. Would she allow him to rest. Maybe not, he could lock her in his room and find a bed elsewhere perhaps? But he was worried she could do something rash when alone.

"May I." he breathed, his expression settled as he lifted a brow. "Get some rest?" he asked her. Again, she could never keep their eyes met. Looking down at the ground, her other free hand came up to to cradle herself.

"D-didn't you say, you planned to work all night?" she said, trying not to stutter the best she could.

True, he did say that, and he intended too. But with the candle gone, and her before him. He could no longer bring himself to read the papers beside him. He swallowed discreetly as he thought of a response. Her eyes had the smallest luminosity from the moon. They almost seemed to twinkle. He scratched behind his head as he thought.

"Ah whatever I'll just stay up." He crumpled slightly, not like being caught in a lie. It was easier to work than to try and find an alternate solution. Kluke let out a small huff at his composure. He flung back the chair and landed hard in it, as if in a tantrum for not getting what he wanted.

She watched him rummage on his desk as he looked for something.

He was looking for his lighter, Andropov did not smoke or anything of the sorts. But he kept his torch on his desk for his candles. He was rather fond of them, they brought a relaxation while he worked. As his hand moved over the thin paper he felt the bulged of something under it. Freeing his lighter he flicked the case back, the gas burned as a small blue flame shot up. He grabbed the over burned candle from his desk, it made an almost clicked suction noise as he lifted it. The wax had pooled down and left small teardrops on the base. The wick hissed and crackled as he lit it, when the flame had caught on he withdrew his lighter flicking it shut, and tilting the candle upwards to prevent the wax that threatened to fall. He placed it back where it was and let out a rather long drawn out yawn, bringing his and over his mouth as his eyes shut tight, with the smallest tear forming. This whole time Kluke had not moved. Still standing close to him she watched as she tried to figure out what to do next.

He turned to her with sleepy eyes.

"What would you like?" he tiredly asked her.

"Did you wanna, s-sleep?" She asked him, her words sounding odd to even herself as he cocked an eyebrow. _This girl._

"You're impossible. He sighed as the wick snapped and crackled. Somewhere in Kluke's heart she felt bad she had been taking his bed for herself. It felt odd and awkward, part of her felt like she went from being locked in her cell, to being locked in his.

"What are you going to do when I'm sleeping?" He said crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

She had not thought of that to be honest.

"Or would you like to join me?" he purred. Klukes eyes shot open as her mouth hung for a moment.

"Who? Who would!" she snapped back.

"well you fell asleep on me earlier." He chuckled as he thought of his little kitten sleeping soundly on his chest.

Kluke's face was a bright red at his unwanted reminder. She felt sick at her earlier vulnerability. Turning her back to him she clenched her fists. Andropov looked at her as he felt the desire to tease her. She acted so bashful it was almost too cute. Kluke heard him chuckle making her turn back to him ever so.

"What's so funny?" She bit at him.

"No." he almost giggled. "its nothing, just go back to bed, i'll wake you in the morning. Or think of things you need for whatever." he said leaning back forward and reviewing a paper.

Kluke didn't want to argue with this guy, he didn't seem to take her very seriously, and she was half right. It's not that he took her to be a joke, but he didn't feel threatened enough by her to be fearful. Her shoulders came to rest, as she wandered back to his bed. She sat on the farest side away from him, her back to him once more. The bed sunk beneath her as silken sheets sucked under her. They felt cold on her exposed thighs making her shift around.. Kluke still felt tired, but she did not know if it was from the exhaustion of her past torture, of that of her current.

Andropov had stopped reading and only watched her, she had been sitting a while, he could see her shoulders tremble, but she did not make a sound. Was she cold? He thought to himself, he personally did feel cool, but not that much. Maybe it is because she is so thin? Then why does she not just drape that quilt over herself?

Although a kind notion Kluke wasn't feeling the cold of the air, but of her emotions. She cried, her hand over her mouth as she stifled herself. The ice cold feeling of isolation, the grief of murder. Blood of so many on her so very warn hands. She felt so powerless to escape fate. Angry, lost, and alone.

She stayed like this for almost an hour before Andropov could take no more, 2 am had rolled around and he decided to see what was wrong. He got up, slowly. As he wished to not startle her. He made his way to her. As he turned the arched sides of the regal bed, she turned from him, her shoulders to hide and her face away. He came to stand in front of her, looking down, she trembled, but her bangs obscured her face from him, but close to her he could hear the strangled whimpered come from her small lips as her breathing hitched.

* * *

He came down, squatting in front of her, he tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"Kluke." He spoke, making her swallow at the sound of her name leaving his lips.

"Look at me." he asked, but she didn't move. He lifted a hand and brought it to her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Like a lighting bolt she stood up slapping his hand away in a thunderclap crash.

Her eyes were wide and puffy, her cheeks stained from red tears as she breathed heavily. He has a slightly shocked expression, but it quickly settled into a frown. Kluke was standing above him, his face dark as her body hid the candle light.

"Why?" she heaved out, for the first time in a while. She didn't look away from him. Her eyes dug into his, like how her hand had gripped his shoulders so desperately before.

"Why what?" he hiss back, feeling the pain of aggravation, and tingling guilt.

Her exhales were ragged and heavy, he watched as her chest would fill and fall with each rough breath she forced in and out.

"Why," She began taking a bite of her bottom lip. "Why are you trying to be kind to me?" she broke in her words. Tears began to fall again, as she crumbled. Unable to bare her own words anymore. She covered her face with her weary hands. No longer choked cries turned to loud sobs.

Andropov silently rose to stand tall.

It's the right thing to do? No that's not true. Was he even being exceptionally kind to her? Perhaps. But even he didn't know how to answer. His heart lodged itself into his chest as he felt unable to relieve her desperate plea.

_God dammit._ He cursed to himself as she cried. He had no idea how to deal with this situation, he thought to literature he had read. But nothing came to mind on how to hand such a situation as this.

"I just." he breathed. His hands itched to pull her close, but his heart stung with her violent reaction to his touch.

Her sobbed calmed a bit as he tried to finish his sentence.

Klukes mind was at a bend, this man before her. Her captor, detainer and imprisoner. He held her hostage, her heart had been through so much tragedy the passed month that she felt like she could take no more. She wanted to plunge into his kindness, but she new it was fake, a facade he created so she would drop her guard.

"Just kill me already." she whispered in a strangled cry. She wanted to be free, to join her parents side once again.

He could take no more, he grabbed her arm away from her face and whipped her into his tight embrace, her face flung into the soft cloth of his blue robe. The heat of his body flooded hers in a wave of warmth, his arms held her tight as he pushed his head down onto the top of her shoulder. He pressed his eyes shut and his lips tight. She didn't struggle against him, her body cried to be held. She gave a shaken breath out as she nuzzled into him. Making him hold her all the more.

And like this they stayed, not like the lamb in the wolf's jaw, no this was more, so much more. It is true, Andropov is a man who clawed his way up, through battle and blood. His skills catching the eyes of his superiors, at such a young age. He was the youngest in his elite squad, but one of the most powerful. But now he was not a death hound. And she wasn't his fresh kill. No this was something deeper, he couldn't describe it to himself. But at the words, the very notion of her wishing to be dead. It filled him with a panic. It pained him greatly, he didn't know what it was she had done to him. Had she poisoned his tea, and this was the agony it brought him?

He felt her push from him without wanting to frighten her, he loosened his strong grasp of her delicate frame. Her hands gently held the fabric over his chest as she tilted her head up to look into his calm blue eyes. He stared down at her with worry, her nose and cheeks where ever so red, and her eyes glossy. Her eyebrows pressed ever just, she looked ever just so pretty to him, as he tried to find something to say. Her lips a pale pink, even in the dying light, parted as she tried to speak. But they only pressed closed as sadness threaten to take her.

He breathed out and pressed his forehead to hers. A slight hitch in her breath as his skin met hers.

"I know. But you must stay here. If you were to leave Lord Nene he, he would just hunt you for the fun of it." He breathed down at her. Maybe not the best time but he refused to lie to her. Her small hands clenched his robe tightly.

"But here you can be safe." he told her.

"I was safe back home." She sofly cried, conviction in her voice faded out from her long sobs.

She was right.

"There's nothing i can do about it now." He admitted.

"Cruel." her words above a gravely whisper, if he had not been so close he would not have been able to hear it.

Cruel, something he'd been called many times. By his men and those around him. Cold and cunning, all things he had tried to make himself. Like the war in winter. But this small girl, was like a brilliant spring crashing into him. He hated that he felt such a way. Why is he doing this? He wanted to break out, but was unable to even move back slightly. She was still in his arms, even if they were loose, here eyes looked for something in his. She wanted him to bite her back. To get mad at her. She wanted to feel pain like she felt in her heart. She didn't want to live, she already had accepted to die. Her only goal was to save those children, and it was met.

His lips parted at her breathless expression.

"I can't let you die." she didn't like his words as she sneered. "That guy, who cut his arm, is going to come back looking for you in a few days." He said not breaking eye contact.

"And you said you'd remove his stitches."

What a foolish notion. Her face fell into distress as she processed his words. He said such little, but they flooded her heart with a much larger impact. Upset she frowned as tears fell once more. Large they made a pat sound as they fell onto the fabric over her chest. Their foreheads still touching she closed her eyes. She let out a shaky breath, the warmth tickling his lips.

"Cruel." she said once again. It was a cruel thing to tell her, because he was right in a way. The idea that she needed to tend to a patient, even if that patient was her enemy. Could just the notion of her medical duties and her word, really give her the will to keep on living? And that's what made it cruel, she didn't want to live. And he was trying to her give the will too. She melted as his arms began to press into her again, they were warm, like summer. And her body felt so cold.

A sigh in almost pleasure as her fingers played with the terrycloth of his bathrobe. The warmth he was giving her was more soothing than she could imagine. It was hard to stay angry within this moment, as moments passed if he would let her. May she stay like this, without words, not thinking of identities. Just to be held tightly.

Andropov still gazed at her, her lips parted and kissable. With her eyes shut and as tiny tears fell. His head tilted a bit and his eyes were half shut as a desire filled him.

Slowly he brought a hand to her face, it was cold and wet, he brushed her tiny tears with his thumb. His hand was hot, like a cinder, on her aching skin, His calloused thumb felt so foreign on her cheeks she opened an eye to see what it could be. He rested it on her face, holding her gently as he looked into her shimmery orbs. Kluke hadn't really taken in just how close she was with him. As she started to feel hot and tight. He was practically a stranger, she couldn't name 5 things she knew about him. Yet she was so close to him, never so close to any man like this before. His face looked so worried, she hadn't seen him make such an expression, it left her almost breathless in a way. He looked almost new, who was this man looking down at her? Not her imprisoner, but her keeper? Was she just falling for his trap?

"Andropov." She breathed, hearing his name leave her pretty pink lips stirred a desires deeper. Too easily to be tempted but the aching inches between them he moved back from her, his hands leaving her, like the sun when its blocked from the clouds the cold swept over her. Her hands still close enough to rest on his chest. Her eyes seemed worried, he took that in. But he worried something make take him over. And it's not something he felt the right to think about right now.

"If I ask you to rest again." he said taking each one of her hands into each of his own. Warm and larger than hers, she could feel how rough they were, hard almost as they held hers.

"Okay." she spoke as she looked into his eyes. Pleased he smiled, that gave her a warm feeling, like it was too bright to look at, her eyes squinted. He took a step forward closing their distance once more. And planted a smiled lip kiss on the top of her head.

"Good girl".

* * *

Chapter 4 baby, it seems andropov is genuine, but can kluke believe that? If if they are he is still her enemy.

chapter song theme, Tears of an Angel- RyanDan


	5. Candle

SOOO I was editing this and it randomly refreshed and i was super pissed but OH WELL I GUESS

tried to remember this was a romance story so LOL

this chapters rather long so sorry

* * *

The moment his lips made contact with the top of Kluke's head she came crashing hard into reality. The awakening of a panicking feeling from the rush of embarrassment. She pushed herself away from Andropov with all her strength. Her face was as red as an apple as she blushed madly. She tried to step back but there was nowhere for her to go. The edge of the bed made contact with the back of her calves tripping her backwards. She fell very ungracefully back on the bed, letting out a yip sound as her arms spun. The silken sheets thin and light, shot up all around her. Light blue and reflecting orange and yellow from the dim candle light, they gracefully danced down around her. She fell on her back but rested her weight on the backs of her forearms. trying to sit herself back up.

"Why did you do that?" Kluke muttered at him, her eyes wide as her lips trembled, cleary feeling overwhelmed at his sudden kiss.

Andropov looked down at her for a moment bewildered, before letting out a snicker. He turned away just a bit and covered his mouth with his hand as he choked back a laugh at her ungraceful fall.

"Why?" He chuckled. "Why did I do what?" Hand still over his mouth clearly not trying to laugh, he kept looking down at her very amused.

She pressed her body back up but not enough to sit up straight. She was upset at him to say the least.

"You!" she gritted out of her teeth, her face still red as her heart thudded into her ribs.

"Y-you, jerk." She said almost a whisper. Unable to look at him anymore, she wanted to cover her face, this was too much.

Andropov lifted one knee on the bed, it creaked with his weight, Kluke's face shot forward so fast her neck might break. He crawled up on the bed in front of her, her thin leg between his. he loomed on top of her making her squirm a bit beneath him.

He had that shit eating grin she hated, it made her mad. It's that I think "you're a joke" and "I just wanna toy with you" smug look.

"W-what! Are you doing!" she exclaimed. Andropov leaned over her, with that self satisfying grin as always. She looked up at him, and then down. His robe gaped open above her. Olive eyes could not help but trail down his sculpted chest to to his hard abs. Her face got hot, so hot she thought she might faint. Like from a fever of sorts, like when you where a child and played out in the rain too long. Hot a burning heat. She had never been in such a situation in her whole life, this man this dangerous man, above her, with so much of his body showing.

"Stop checking me out, have some shame." Andropov laughed down at her. She had this look on her face, a moment ago she cried like a baby. Now she was very obviously flustered. Cute, too cute. He grinned down at her as he chuckled.

"Ah." he said as two small cold hands whacked him in the face. Kluke withered out from beneath him, and fell down the other side with a loud thump.

"Hey come back!" he whined, still in his looming position.

Kluke was shuffling backwards on her bottom, till her back met the wall at the end of the room. She covered her face and let out a huff.

* * *

This man, just what the hell is he doing? Why did he just do something like that? How dare he say she had no shame, just look at the way he dresses? Put a damn shirt on! What kind of pervert is he? He acts like some high and mighty war leader but he's just a leach! Kluke screamed all sorts of mean things about him in her mind. She noticed he was being quiet so, her fingers split to look ahead at the bed. Andropov was now laying down, she hadn't heard him move and that unsettled her a bit. The sides of the bed canopy cut off his top half but she could see his legs poke out from his dark blue robe.

Her hands drop as she felt the danger was over. She braced her hand on the cold metal wall behind her as she got up, she felt the faint sting in her arm from where the bullet had grazed her before, wincing a bit she rubbed her wound. Now standing tall, she looked over at him. He rolled to his side making the mattresses creaking a bit, he'd be facing her, the curtain wasn't in the way. She noticed he'd fixed his robe. Good he should have some decency around a lady. Her face felt hot again as she thought of his strong hairless torso, the curve of his collar bones, and his firm looking abs. She smacked her hands on her cheeks and tried to shake the dirty thoughts away. She had to stay grounded, just because a man is very fit does not mean she can lose her composure.

She heard a slight tap noise behind her, it brought her attention as she turned to see out the window. She been here and never looked out it before. The frame was air locked, it had a dip backwards, like in a sunroom but it would be too awkward to try and sit on the ledge. The glass had no plains holding it together, it was rather large, atleast at her height. She looked out and it was truly a breathtaking sight. They were above all the clouds in the world, she could hardly believe it. The moonlight illuminated the grey and blue of the sky below her. Gentle rolling hill of pillow like clouds for as far as she could see, and above that a galaxy. A sea of blacks and purples and blues, millions of brilliants stars twinkling above. Like some sort of ethereal fairy glitter, she breathed out the tight breath in her longs that she'd been holding in, it came out as it fogged up the glass before her. She had never had a window in her cell. Even while she cleaned, the loading dock had windows but, they were above the rafters and she never had been able to look out them. To think this whole time such a thing could be between her and the thick glass under her fingers.

"Beautiful" she whispered. Something out of a dream, she had a hard time believing it. She stood there for a good moment, taking in the breathtaking reality. But then suddenly candle light was snuffed out, making her twirl around quickly, the room fell black. She turned as the silver moonlight did its best to light the area. Her shadow cast long down the room blocking out much of the light. Andropov was still laying down. How did the candle go out? She didn't hear him get up but she heard it be snuffed out, how could it have happened? A shiver ran down her spine as she stared off for a moment.

* * *

Kluke cautiously wandered her way to the bedside. Part of her felt peaceful after seeing such a beautiful sight, it slightly reminded her of back home. She moved the curtain of the canopy gently to the side with small hands. Andropov's eyes were still open as he rolled on his back. He was looking up at something, then turned a bit over at her. It was almost too dark to see him. His robe was done up tight for once, the cords of his strong neck popped as he adjusted his head on the pillow.

His hand patted on the empty space on the bed beside him.

"lay, I won't do anything." he said to her.

She almost scoffed at him. Yeah right, she thought. But despite this she slowly crawled on the bed too, sitting beside him she pressed her back on the head board. She could feel it cold against her spine, it was uncomfortable. Kluke had become so thin that it hurt to sit for too long, or press her back hard on anything, she could feel each bolt of her spine press into the dark wood.

She sat with her knees overlapped one hand rested on her lap, the other on the bed beside her. Andropov wanted her to lay down but this was close enough. He let out a sigh as he felt contempt to have her join him. His thoughts drifted back to only a while ago, when Kluke slumbered on his chest peacefully, like a kitten.

* * *

While Kluke had her back turned at the window, he had checked under the mattress and pillows to see if she had hidden a blade or something. He thought maybe when she was cleaning those tools back in the ward she may have snuck one. He could tell her weakness was that kindness she had, but apparently it had become her greatest strength. When she had awoken earlier he tested her strength, she was so light it was like he was lifting only a couple of grapes. With her arms pinned above her head, he noticed she had very little muscle definition. How the hell did this girl overpower 2 guards the way she did? Will power? Was it the desire to protect those brats? A humbling notion but, he was relieved that he didn't discover anything hidden, but he thought it might be fun to wrestle with her if she tried something sneaky.

Kluke sat there and fidgeted slightly. To share a bed with a man, her parents must be turning in their graves. She fiddled with a loose strand of hair. Kluke had almost always had her hair kept up. A habit from working as a doctor. But when she came here, the only hair tie she had snapped. She missed putting it up in the morning in front of her vanity in her room. The more she thought the more she could only miss home.

"What are you sighing about." Andropov asked suddenly.

Had she sighed? She didn't notice. She swallowed for a second as she realized how deep in thought she had sunken.

"Can I lay my head on your lap?" He asked nonchalantly.

What!? Her mouth hung for a moment as she processed what he just said.

"NO!" she yelled down at him in a shrill tone.

"Ouch! My ears, you don't have to yell." He huffed, slightly amused that she took such a tone with him. He was rather used to people being too afraid to defy him, it was fun that she had no idea what he was capable of. Would she tremble if she knew? Or would it make her fight him harder? He was almost eager to find out.

Kluke's face red once more, she hated that. She hated how pompous he would act, that he had no shame and did whatever he seemed to want.

"What makes you think I'd say yes to such a thing?" she exclaimed truly curious to this man's delusional thoughts..

"I didn't think you would, but I still figured i'd ask." he almost giggled.

"How childish!" she turned her head from him, feeling many different kinds of heated emotions now.

"Hey, Kluke." he started, she turned slightly to look down at him her eyes cut with scorn. "I'll have to be at base all day tomorrow. But I can pick you up anything you think you need."

Things i need? I haven't thought of what I needed for a while.

"I don't really know." she admitted, it was true she had never really wanted for anything growing up. She wasn't wealthy, despite both her parents being doctors, they lived a modest life. Even after her parents tragic departure, the village had always come together to be there for her. She worked hard and they always helped her with any kind of need, she never really thought about what else she could want. Thinking of home she suddenly felt rather cold.

Andropov cocked an eyebrow and adjusted the pillow behind his head. Kluke leaned forward and picked up the quilt. She felt cold, like she always seemed too nowadays. Feeling the wool of the quilt, It seemed hand made. Expertly woven, it looked to be a white or light yellow, but she was unable to really tell in the dark. She ran her hand on the soft wool, feeling the ins and outs of the tucked knits. It almost felt abrasive on the small cuts on her hands. It was almost odd he owned such a thing, everything in his room seemed to be regal and imported, this hand mane large quilt just didn't fit in with the mood he was trying to set.

She swung it on top of them, covering most of his body, but his toes stuck out. She pulled it over her exposed legs and lap. Andropov didn't say anything at the kind gesture, a small bit of flush crept on his cheeks, he was thankful she couldn't see it in the dark.

* * *

"If you don't tell me i'll just get you more bras" he said in a rather too serious tone for her liking.

"Pervert." she said flicking his nose. She felt she may have exploded when she saw the garments he had prepared for her. She never wore such things, she had only ever had on very modest undergarments. Never lace, it had no function, it poked her under sides and it felt uncomfortable to sit with those on.

"Owch." he rubbed his nose a bit. He wasn't mad, he likes her playfulness.

"Give me 10 things you need, we have all night." he smiled, putting an arm under his head.

10 things I need? I could say the obvious. 1 I need to go home, 2 I need to see Marie and Romu again. 3 I...

Andropov rolled on his side, being slightly closer to her. She took notice and stretched her legs out away from him.

"Cold hearted women." he muttered.

"Why you!" she gritted through her teeth and went to flick him again. But he took the opportunity to grab her. Pulling her arm she let out a yip, with his body he turned her into his chest. He took notice how cold the skin on her arms where, she pushed against definantly against his chest as she blushed.

"You! Said you wouldn't do anything." she muttered into him, her legs in a fit.

"I won't." he spoke, his head atop of hers. Under that handmade quilt she was warm, but she was way to innocent for such actions. She squirmed a bit but he was so much stronger than her it was frustrating.

"tell me 10 things and I'll let you go." he told her, his chin tapping the top of her head as he spoke each syllable.

_Huh?_ Is that really what he wants? Who cares what she wants, she thought.

"And don't say to go home or something, tell me what you need." he spoke again, that jerk saying cruel things to her again.

Andropov took notice at how she stopped fussing. She's a strange girl isn't she? 10 things i'd want? Such a odd concept to think about. She tried to turn but her hair was stuck under his arm, it pulled and hurt a bit.

"A hair tie." she breathed.

"Hair ties." he said in confirmation. She shifted a bit and played with his robe in her hands feeling a little flushed asking for anything from him. Andropov smiled though, not that smug one, but a tender one. She's so feisty, he knew that if she wasn't so frail she would have been much harder to hold on to. He liked holding her in his arms on the bed. He'd shared a bed with a few women before. But not like this, and not for something like this. He had no intentions to undress her surprisingly. He liked that she put the quilt over them, and he liked that she dropped her guard a bit. She was fun to cuddle.

"A hair brush..."

"Yep, go on." he said.

"Um... I'm not sure." she giggled just a little bit, feeling embarrassed.

"if you ever want out you better think of more." he spoke gently.

Warm she smiled, she felt lost in his tender arms part of her could stay in that safety forever.

"Something to sleep in." she whispered into his chest.

"Like what? I have shirts you can have for now? Or do you have something in mind." he asked not sure if the base would have girly clothing.

"Nothing sexy, practical. Pyjamas of sorts." she said into him.

"Mmh okay I'll look around." Andropov rather liked the idea of giving her something cute to sleep in, he didn't know if he should find something soft for her, or sexy.

It's hard to ask for what you want, let alone try and come up with things on the spot. She took notice he was being kind again. But why is that, is he lonely? It was hard to tell.

"Socks and shoes...please"

"yeah I'll get those, keep going half way there."

* * *

Kluke pressed out and looked up to him, her eyes had adjusted to the dark and he was easier to see. He looked down at her, he was smiling a bit. Does this makes you happy? What a weirdo. He was so close to her, her chest felt rather tight, part of her wanted to run, the other needed this warmth more than anything, and he seemed more than happy to give it to her.

"Go on." he breathed looking deep into the windows of her soul. Kluke felt shy again and looked away at his chest. It was nice to feel warm like this, she closed her eyes. He smelled nice. It made her think of home, the rolling fields hidden between the tall frosted mountain peaks. She wished she could see it again. The bells of the church as they rung, the sounds of laughing children. Their sweet faces. So happy as they played, the wind whipping up, the sound of thunder ripping thought the sky, the black of the large ship above. Something cold grabbed her hand whipping her head down. The caved in darkness of Marie's face, the light of her eyes snuffed out, only black craters left. Vines seemed to grip Klukes leg, planting here unable to move, heaving a heavy breath Marie gripped into her arms. Her flesh squeezed to the sides like pudding from the strangling grip. Her bones cracked and Klukes eyes pooled with hot tears.

"Why didn't you protect us?" the child screeched, her mouth gaping and bleeding as black insects crawled out from behind her teeth.

Kluke screamed as she launched forward, shaking and breathless her hands extended. The quilt on top of her seemed to fall back down after she had flug it up.

"Huh?" she panted heavily. it was day, had she fallen asleep? Andropov slammed out of the bathroom with just his underwear on.

"What!?" he yelled, his face full of concern. Kluke turned to look at him. She was crying and sweaty, her whole body shook violently as she stared at him. He rushed towards her and crawled on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding rather frightened himself. Kluke looked down at her trembling hands, and thought of Marie's dead looking face. The hollow voids that used to be her eyes, the bright red oozing out of her mouth. She exhaled shakenly. Her head snapped to the side as Andropov touched her hand. She panted as her heart slammed into her chest. His sea blue eyes full of concern, staring into them she slowly came down. She turned away to look at her lap and let out a deep ragged breath.

"I, I had a bad dream. Sorry I didn't mean to make such a ruckus." She whispered as she turned back to look at him. He softened a bit. She tried to smile for him but it was hard, she was still slightly crying.

Andropov put his hand on her head and gave it a rub. Kluke took notice of his state of undress. And went red. He was practically naked, she rolled her eyes over his thick strong arms, his shoulders where defined as they crept into his sharp collar. His puffed hairless torso that lead down to his sculpted sharp abs. her eyes stopped on his skin tight boxer briefs. Her faced poofed with red as she covered her eyes.

"P-Pervert!" she screamed as she hit his face with a pillow.

"What's your fucking problem!" he yelled as he tossed the pillow to the side.

"Put some clothes on!" she yelled hiding her face.

"Well I was in the middle of it when I heard you scream damn it!" he yelled back at her. Andropov stood up and stormed off to the bathroom.

After their ruined moment he slammed the door to his bathroom. Kluke threw another pillow at him while he closed the door.

"Ungrateful brat." he gritted though his teeth as he picked up his pants. He hadn't heard a scream like that in a long time, it was true terror. He thought of when those men had her against the wall, gun in her mouth and hand on their cocks. He felt pissed, mad she rejected him because he wasn't wearing a shirt? His chest always hangs out in his robe and now she freaks out?

Kluke looked around the room after she calmed down. She had gotten up and made her way over to his desk, sunlight beamed in from the window. A gleam of light brought her eyes to his desk. The light reflected on his small table clock, picking it up it was rather heavy. Like it had a wight put into it, it was wooden and looked expensive and foreign. It was 6:15 am. She must have fallen asleep. Flush fell over her as she remember the last thing she was doing was laying in his arms! Feeling very embarrassed she slammed the clock back down.

That jerk! Kluke patterned her hands on her cheeks, they were warm. That pervert is so ripped, yet he has no shame! He acts so familiar with her, like he forgets he's keeping her captive. A sad wave ran over her. Like she was walking on the beach, and the waves crashed to meet her. That kindness he shows her, that concern look in his eyes. Was it all a fisaude? She felt like crying again, was she only trusting him because if felt like she had no choice?

* * *

The door clicked as he opened it and walked out. He was fashioned all black, kind of like what the guards wore. Black cargo pants with multiple large pockets, and seemed running down the top. Up top a long sleeved tight black shirt, tjen combat boots, and tight wrist hight leathery black gloves. He walked over but didn't look me in the eyes, he seems upset as his eyebrows were tight and his jaw clenched.

Kluke felt bad at how she reacted back then, thinking back he seemed very flustered over her. She jolted as he slammed a dresser cabinet open. She turned to look behind her, inside he all sorts of blues and purple garments hanging inside. That really seems to be his theme isn't it? He pulled out a washed out purple toned peacoat style jacket.

He turned to give me a cut eye, that made me feel uncomfortable. With his hands he tapped the doors shut, they made a clack as the magnet of sorts held them closed. He was kind of just standing there, looking down and frowning. Kluke swallowed and took a step towards him, timid and cautious. He was still her enemy, and he seemed pissed off at her.

She walked up beside him, looking up at him. His head was tilted down and his bangs of blue danced down his face. His jaw looked strong, his neck thick cut off by the neck high tight black shirt collar.

He pressed his lips tight as his eyebrows furrowed. Kluke jumped as he whipped his head to face her.

"What?!" he yelled. Kluke took a small step back and did her best not to look away. She bit her bottom lip just a bit.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Hauh?" he spat.

"I'm sorry I threw that pillow at you.." she said a little louder as her chest squeezed, scared and feeling guilty.

Andropov went from feeling pissy to actualy slightly happy at her words. His lips moved awkwardly as he tried to keep them tight while they were trying to smile.

"Hmmm." he hummed a bit. He was only upset because he had felt so worried, just for her to get mad at him, he felt dejected.

"Kay." He tried to say cooley. But felt bad the moment Kluke gave a sad pout. He sighed loudly and made his way to her. He marched with to much purpose making Kluke visibly tense up. He halted for a second at this. He scratched the top of his head for a second as he thought.

"Okay," He huffed, Kluke looked up at him. He was only standing few inches away from her. She shuffled nervously, his strong eyes made her squirm. She could only start to worry more. She could remember how rough he was with her before, one arm strong enough to pin both her hands above her head, lifting her off the ground.

"Its, alright." He spoke. "I'm not mad anymore.." he trailed off looking to the side for a second before back to her. He felt relieved as her shoulders that were so high and tight, dropped as her face softened. _Good that's good_. He thought. A small moment passed, it was kind of awkward. Kluke seemed uncomfortable, he huffed a bit and decided to grab a seat at his desk.

He moved his coat and threw it on the back of the chair and sat down, Kluke had turned round and was still standing there, the same shy way she did last night within arms reach but too far to touch.

"Grab a seat." he rose his hand and in a wag. "Breakfast will be here soon." Kluke joined him at the chair he'd placed across from him the day before. He had ordered breakfast? Kluke wondered if she had become a heavy sleeper.

Timidly at first she sat down, her hands under her bottom so her skirt wouldn't bunch. She rested her hands on the cold stained wood on the desk. Andropov rested his elbow on the desk supporting his chin.

She felt like she should say something but she had no idea what it could be.

"Um." - "So uh." they both said at the same time. Before they fell silent again.

Andropov faked a cough, before sitting upright.

"So I snuck out while you slept. Something you did for like 15 hours by the way." He jabbed a bit at her, making Kluke frown at his uncalled for comment.

"A maid will come in at noon and again at 5 pm, to bring food and what not. I truly don't know when i'll be back. I may be gone till tomorrow." he explained, making kluke blink a few times before making an upset face.

Is she sad i'll be gone? Andropov would like to think.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"We will be docking in about an hour, At Castelo de Blanco. It's a military stronghold. I have a meeting with General Logi, and the other members of my squad." He told her.

"Is that guy, Lumiere going to be there?" Kluke squirmed a bit at the thought of him.

When she was first captured he lifted her by her hair, and threw her to the floor, he sent grown adults to pin the small children down, they screamed as they were tackled down. Lumiere put his boot on klukes head as she struggled. The weight of his body, the pressure she felt in his skull as he pinned her. Kluke hated him the most.

Andropov took notice at her demeanor change. She seemed darker, her anger palpable.

"Yes." he spoke in a sharp tone.

Kluke snarled as she thought of him. She would have liked to avenge her children.

"Don't try and sneak out and kill him, you won't get far." Andropov warned her, his tone deep as he spoke from his chest.

Her face still in coils as she thought of the idea. She popped a joint on her finger while she bit down her bottom lip.

A knock on the door drew their attention as Andropov got up. He unlocked the large metal door and swung it open behind her. Kluke heard the clatter of plates as he brought in a tray, and for the first time Kluke saw someone else walk in. A girl, Kluke couldn't remember noticing another girl, even if she did everyone wore a mask and armor. She was wearing, a sort of maid like outfit. She was wearing a long black dress, it was very plain, no ruffles or embroideries. She also had on a white clean apron, it ran up around her neck and was tied at the back, accentuating her curves and larger than average bust. She had on this metallic smooth oval shaped collar of her neck, with a line running around it, with a small blue blinking light. Was it some sort of tracking device? The girl was young, around her age, with peach skin and violet eyes. Her hair was a charcoal black, pulled up into to pig tails atop her head. The girl was rather pretty, she had this youthful glow, and round cheeks. Kluke could tell she was rather nervous as she followed Andropov.

She wordlessly put the tray of food in front of me, she bowed her head and did not speak, nor make eye contact. It was slightly unsettling. The girl was clearly trying to act calm, she had the smallest bit of sweat on her forehead. I head the sound of the tin like tray chatter just a hair as she placed it. This girl was afraid.

She bowed towards me and stood up, still she did not look me in the eye.

"This maid will be coming here 3 times today, again at 12, 5, and lastly 9pm" Andropov spoke, his tone strict and intimidating. I watched the young maid girl grip her apron a bit and swallow.

"What's your name?" I asked her, I leaned a bit on my chair, so my eyes would be below hers.

They widen as she became a bit fluster, her lips popped a bit as her eyes darted back and forth.

"B-b-bouquet, ma'am." She blinked. _Ma'am?_

She was rather cute in her shyness. Her cheeks had a bit of pink flush on them, I smiled at her bashfulness. She looked surprised at me when I smiled. _Were you too taken from your home?_

"That'll be all." Andropov spoke out making Bouquet jump a bit.

She bowed maybe a bit too low and shot up, her rather large bust jiggling a bit.

"Please excuse me." She spoke, she had a very feminine song like voice, Kluke was eager for her to return, it would be nice to talk to another girl again.

Andropov grabbed a seat and without prompting began to eat.

It was a simple breakfast but the aroma wafted up to Kluke making her salvate instantly.

She had been given tea, a omelete, rolled over clearly well made as it appeared fluffy and bright yellow. On a small white plate with gold lips some sliced fruit. Kluke kinda just stared down at it for a moment.

"Eat." Andropov said before taking a bite of a slice of fruit.

Hesitantly Kluke picked up a fork, she pressed into the tender corner of the omelette. The fork cut through it with ease, she could see the fluffy airy interior, there seemed to be cheese inside of it as it oozed out from the cut. I brought it to my lips, it smelled eggy and buttery. Kluke blew a small breath on the steam before eating it.

Andropov watched her eyes lit up and twinkled, she had a bit of flush on her face while she chewed. She had this tiny little smile on her face. Andropov felt thoroughly pleased all of a sudden. Are you enjoying that? Good you can eat like that everyday here with me.

He caught himself on his own thought. He even took notice how eager he was to have her here. He felt this strange draw to her, like he knew her somehow. But he couldn't remember how or from where.

"Um." she spoke, snapping Andropov back. He had been staring at her for a long moment.

"Sorry i was just thinking." He snorted, feeling slightly embarrassed about his actions.

"I see you're eating a lot more today." He chuckled, the day before Kluke barely ate half of her meal.

But kluke had already eaten almost all of her omelette and most of her fruit. Andropov let out a chuckle as Klukes face went red, and made this flustered face. Her shoulders went tight as she looked down to her lap, her bangs cascaded over her red little face.

"Hmp." she huffed.

Andropov laughed again at her, taking in the peace of eating with someone. When he was a child he had been forced to join the Grand Kingdom. He ate with others but there was no laughs, no chatter. It was cold and quiet. And with that Klukes presence was like summer, it was pleasing.

* * *

"Did you come up with 5 other things you needed?" Andropov asked Kluke.

"Uhm." Kluke blinked, caught off guard by his sudden question. "There isn't much i'd really want to be honest." She told him.

"Hmp" he pouted a bit before taking a sip of tea. He thought Kluke would give him dozens of things, she's been a cleaning lady for the past month, I'm sure there are many things she missed having. Andropov couldn't help but feel puzzled by this, he wanted to try and pressure her for other things.

"To be honest." Kluke began catching Andropov's attention. "You ask me for things i want, but anything I could truly desire is far gone from my reach. I don't think, even if I were to be back home, I'd want for much else." She admitted, she was looking off to the side, not at anything in particular. Her eyes seemed to be far away. Like she was far away, far from here.

Andropov had a hard time saying anything to her thoughts. He wanted to berate her for not telling him what she needed. It may be awhile before they base, and it would be nice to not find out what she needs down the road. It was frustrating, he was trying to be nice, but she didn't need anything from him. Usually he liked that in a women, but this time it was annoying.

"Hair ties, hair brush, socks plus shoes. And what else? Pyjamas?" He asked her, almost acting like he couldn't remember.

"Y-yes, if you can I'd appreciate it." She said feeling a tense pulse in her chest.

Andropov finished his meal, kluke didn't really speak much else, she seemed to be lost in thought.

Maybe i'll just grab her random shit I find. I'm not sure what a girl likes anyways. Maybe I'll ask Cynthia.

Cynthia was one the only female members in the independent flying squad, a hot tempered girl riddled with self indulgence. Known to be quite cruel with prisoners of war. Andropov and her had worked a few missions together. He didn't particularly enjoy her company, but she was technically a women. Then again, maybe it might not be best to tell a woman who is extremely involved with herself about another women in his care.

Time had passed and they had finished eating, Andropov was feeling rather chipper that Kluke finished her meal, he had requested she be given not to much, but something filling. The chef of his carrier had been rather curious at the women he had with him. He explained it wasn't such a deep idea. To other Andropov told them he was going to make Kluke work as a doctor till she died, as punishment for the sins she had created.

The chef didn't quite buy such a front, you see because he had heard that Andropov had killed 2 guard for attacking this girl. And even some whipseres that she was quiet the beauty. Not to mention if she was being punished why was she staying in his personal suite. Even while Lumerier was incharge for 3 months he didn't even get to stay in there. The chef could only chuckle to himself when Andropov asked for a rather odd food request.

"Something healthy and not too heavy. Fruit or something. Please." It was the please that shocked him Andropov usually just barks orders, commands respect, and forces attention. But he seemed calm, and not to mention again, the fact that he said please.

"I'll be gone all day, but i'll need her to have lunch and dinner." Andropov said leaning on the side of the kitchen wall. The chef noticed he seemed to be rather deep in thought. Again for someone being punished why would she need a nice personal meal?

"Tell me about this girl then, what does she like?" Asked the chef, trying not to grin. Eager to find out more.

"I have no idea. What she likes or any girl for that matter." The chef had known this young man for almost 10 years. He only became the chef after Andropov requested it himself. He had been on the front lines fighting in the Grand Kingdom army. Andropov had always been a scrawny brat, with a sharp tongue. But now he had grown into a sharp young man. Strong and proud. Which is why the chef was so amused. All this for a girl? It was rather funny the notions of young love.

"She can't eat very much." he said, with this odd worried look. "She gets full off of nothing so it's hard to say what to make for her." The chefs lips parted as his eyes softened.

"I understand sir, please leave it to me." He said with an arm in salute on her chest with a slight bow. He felt rather eager to cook for a young women, nonetheless someone making this man so flustered.

* * *

Time had passed and around 7 am the craft landed in the base. The whole body trembled and shook. The sound of it landing in the large swampy coloured lake sent screeches and booms through the large vessel. The room rattled as a bit of dust fell from the ceiling. Books on the shelf threatened to fall as Kluke closed her eyes and clutched the rattling chair.

When Kluke was taken, they were brought up to the carrier in a smaller craft. Small being not the right word, but in comparison, the 200 person battleship loaded into a the shipping part of the giant carrier, 3 other battleships fit in the massive haul. While kluke was being led out in chains, she could barely take in her surroundings, she didn't even know she was in an aircraft till 3 days later. With the size of the dock alone she thought she was underground on some base or something.

The ship was so large it could not rest in the ground, the weight would force it to sink, the base had large man made lakes to hold the carriers. That led off to a loading path, inside the castle area.

The area was located in a far off plaines, surrounded by old dry black sleet rocks, the large lakes acted like a pentagram around the castle. Smoke always bellowed from the base as they made iron works from deep in the mines below.

Once they had based andropov gave kluke a large shirt he had and a belt that was too short for him. Since Kluke had already been in her outfit for a day he wanted the maid to wash it when she returned at noon.

Kluke felt uneasy to be alone. Although Andropov was uneasy company at times, she feared the idea of being alone in an enemy military base. Kluke took a brisk shower alone, Andropov said he would trust her not to do anything to herself while alone, He said he would be back in about 45 minute. She found it creepy how he had such a weird collection of bras and underwear. She felt uneasy at the idea of where he could have obtained them. From other girls perhaps? A lover? She flushed at the idea of it all. When Kluke had finished her steamy cleaning session she looked at herself in the hung mirror, she rubbed away the wet condensation so she could see herself better. A fluid streek of herself came to. A girl knew to her, not who she once was, her heart could only sting. This girl was different from the one before. A once humble doctor of a small town, not a wrack of bones and bruises. She used to save lives, now she took them.

A flash of her nightmare came to her eyes as hot tears began to poor.

Maries sucken black nebulas, starless nights for eyes. Black like the darkest thoughts. Her eyes held the feelings in Klukes heart.

Andropov had flung his coat over his broad shoulders and loosely slung his scarf around his strong neck. Kluke came out of the bathroom changed. He flushed a bit at the oversized long sleeved dark blue shirt, it looked like a dress on her, the belt he had given her was around her waist to the very last knot. _Cute..._

He paused at her face, her long auburn hair damp her wet locks flung to one side covered most of her eye, she had this lost look in her eyes again. Andropov worried if he left she might attempt something a little dark for his liking.

"I'll be back in a bit, I just have to go over somethings with the captain." Andropov told her. "Wait for me."

Kluke took a few steps towards in his direction. It seemed like she wanted to say something.

"What is it?" He could not help but ask.

"Thanks for the clothes." She spoke her tone quiet it was almost hard to hear here.

"Y-yeah." he said before bidding farewell and leaving.

Kluke heard the door lock from the outside. For now she was alone.

* * *

I had to edit this twice so i hope someone likes it.

i know this chapter is long but i need to here to further the plot, i want it done in 10 chapters or so

fic theme Zombie - bad wolves


	6. Hold your hand

Chapter warning

BLOOD AND SURGERY TALK. ANDROPOV BEING A DICK.

* * *

Kluke sat down alone in the large steely room. The chair was stiff on her bottom while she waited by his desk. Quietly, she was waiting for Andropov to return. And there she sat, her legs pulled up to her chest, holding them tight in her arms as she rested her chin on her knees. She sat in silence as the gentle hum of the ship echoed in the back of her mind, her emerald eyes fluttered shut as she thought about her nightmare once more. Her skin crawled when she remembered Marie's hollow swaths of dead eyes, the black small tiny beetles as they crawled out from behind her teeth. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Was it an omen? Had the children landed safe? If only she could see them again.

Time seemed to pass in a flicker, It took only a short while till Andropov had returned, he brought with him a small bag. Kluke immediately took notice of his change in atmosphere. He seemed, well pissed off. He had this deep scowl on his face, his top lip snarled like some sort of hound threatening to snap down its jaws. Kluke swallowed the lump that formed thick in her throat.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked timidly, her chest tight like a knot. Andropov landed down hard on his side of the desk, his chair wheezing at the sudden impact. He ran his hands through his sky blue tresses as he kissed his teeth. His head tilted up to look at her, his face scrunched as little light reflected in his orbs of blue.

"Hmmm." he hummed with a ting of annoyance at her. Kluke's hands tightfisted the dress.

"Some men have been boarded on my ship, 2 of them need medical attention." He began, his brows knitted together as his eyes squinted a bit. He huffed a bit suddenly making Kluke jolt.

"I'm going to bring you to the ward. I need you to perform your duties." The Andropov before her reminded her of the man she first met only a few days ago. Cold and intimidating, his tone left little room for rebuttal. Klukes mouth felt dry as she thought of what happened last time. When those two men, assaulted her. A shiver ran down her spine as she bit her lip.

"I won't be there to babysit you this time." He said, this didn't shock her, but it left her uneasy, it's not that she wanted him to protect her, he's not a knight, but she knew that if he wasn't around she wasn't safe.

"I have some people, assigned to well, escort you today." He continued snapping her attention.

"I thought you, wanted me to stay here all day?" She murmured, he was making her uneasy with his odd intensity.

"I had well intended too, but I've been out ranked on this order."

"Out ranked? By who?" She asked him.

"None of your business." He hissed making her withdraw. What's with him? Why does he seem so upset about this?

"There's some shoes and a hair tie in the bag I brought. Get ready, I'm bringing you right there promptly." He dropped the back on the table between them, the one of the slip on shoes rolled out from the intensity, Klukes eyes wavered as she tried to understand where this was coming from. Why can't she know who's orders it was? Was it Nenes? It felt hard to breathe, as she slowly took the bag and walked to bathroom, not daring to turn back to look at him.

Kluke had gotten ready, she had white flat like shoes, they reminded her of the style her mom wore while she was working. Having her hair up felt nice, she rather didn't like it down. Kluke left the bathroom and Andropov was turn with his back to her, as he faced out the window. The glare was bright and it was hard to tell what was beyond it. The bright sunshine framed his silhouette like a white halo. She took a moment too look at him as she tried to let her heart settle.

"Um, I'm ready now." She lied, she wasn't ready for any of this. Andropov turned around, he seemed upset still, his brows hung low as his lips were flat. Bravely she took a few steps towards him, she could tell he was rather malevolent today. Something must have happened.

* * *

When Andropov had departed from Klukes side earlier , he made pace to the ships cockpit area to talk to the captain. As soon as the automatic doors slid open Andropov caught his breath. He knew that commanding voice anywhere. it stood out from the crowd no matter who was talking. General Logi, he stood ahead surrounded by some of his men and the captain.

Logi, a tall intimidating man. He had long hay coloured blonde hair, that he kept slicked back. His eyebrows always seemed heavy on his face as strict lines formed below his widows peak. A harsh scowl, on a strong jaw, with the oddest of calming blue eyes. Fashioned with the red scarring of a deep cut across his left eye. Logi was taller than the men that surrounded him, his broad shoulders and broad chest making him seem like a missia amongst followers.

Logi's men wore different uniforms, tanned leather tunics, topped with berets, tan gloves, and dark green pants. Logi had his signature battle cape on, hung shamelessly over his shoulder, spread by the hilt of his broad sword attached to his belt.

Logi heard the door open and immediately made eye contact with his lieutenant. Andropov chewed down a smile, General Logi, was the man Andropov revered more than anyone. With strong confident strides he joined his side. Andropov bowed his head slightly in respect, before standing tall to make eye contact with his General.

"Good morning Lieutenant." Logi nodded in affirmation.

"Sir, I apologize. I had not been expecting you. I'd have met you at the gate myself." Andropov said.

"Not to worry, it was a sudden decision on my part."

Andropov's respect and admiration for Logi was palpable to those around him. For some they have never even heard let alone see their lieutenant talk to someone with so much reverence.

They spoke as they talked about the ship and the minor chaos of the past weeks, Andropov wasted no time to show his distaste for how Lumiere left his ship. Logi chuckled in amusement. But then Logi cut off the _pleasant_ chat to address other news.

"In your report you had assigned a new doctor, correct?" Logi asked. Andropov hid a swallow.

"Yes sir." He trying to keep it short, his gut knew where this was heading.

"I have some men that need care, I'm having them board this ship, have this medic look after them." It true, doctors are spread thin, his teeth tugged his lip as his eyebrows scorned. He didn't want this. Was it his desire to keep Kluke locked up for himself? Maybe not, he was a man of order, and he needed a doctor on his ship. He knew he couldn't argue with Logi, but he also couldn't bear the thought of a repeat of what happened last time, when Kluke was out of his line of sight. It pissed him off what he needed to ask.

"Sir I may need a favor, if that's what you need for today." He spoke, making Logi cock up an eyebrow.

* * *

Andropov led her back the to the ward, he was rough with her as he pulled her by her thin arm. She stumbled as she tried to keep up. Andropov was intent on her not being separated from him this time. His grip hurt, it would be sure to leave a printed bruise mark on her tender flesh for certain. A bead of sweat dripped down her brow as she was dragged behind him, his blue scarf fluttering. She tried to look up at him but his eyes where hidden behind his bangs.

As the gate before them opened Kluke instantly knew where they were. This is where those men had attacked her. Klukes blood ran cold as she was unable to let the breath out of her lungs. With wide eyes and arched brows, she could only gape her mouth. Large tares ripped through the sheet metal walls. Like a bear that had ripped its claws down a tree. Andropov didn't leave her much time to understand what she was seeing. Her arm nearly slipped out of his vice like grip from the cold sweat of her body.

She began to panic, did Andropov do this? How was that possible? She remembers feeling both of his hands holding her. But there was that wind, that warmth that seemed to engulf her. What ever killed those men, it happened there! And it ripped the metal all around! Kluke was so deep in thought she didn't notice Andropov come to a stiff hault. She smacked into his back and let out a rough oof, as she impacted. Even with her force he didn't budge, it was like hitting a wall as Kluke bounced back, his grip on her wrist wheeled her to the side as he turned himself behind to face her. Klukes hand over her now tender nose. Looked up at him with a tint of fear. His eyes looked deep into her, she felt his being would overflow into her. He seemed darker, more threatening. _The real him?_

He squeezed her wrist again, the leather of his gloves squeaking at the action.

"Y-you're hurting me." She winced, putting down her hand over his, her fingers locking on his thumb as she tried to gesture to let up.

He closed his eyes, letting out the breath he had been holding in, when they opened Kluke felt her heart well up suddenly. He looked sad, this lost look in his perfect blues. His brows arching as if he was in pain. His tongue licked his lips ever so before he spoke. His grip on her dainty wrist letting up.

"Just beyond this gate is the ward." he began "You'll have guards with you the whole time. But if that's not enough, or you feel... You feel like something's going wrong, or whatever." He reached into his pocket and held out something.

"Use this to call me." In his gloves was what looking like a hearing aid of sorts. It was small and metal, with a tiny light on the side. Andropov brought his hand to Klukes face as she tried not to flinch. He frowned a bit as he tucked her long side bang behind her ear. He buckled the small ear device around the top loop of her ear. If felt cold and odd. He seemed to press down a button making some kind of blue light appear over her eye. Kluke jolted back a bit, surprised as she touched it. It was a small screen.

"What is this?" She asked him in a quiet voice as she felt the side of her ear.

"It's called a scouter, it does a lot, but I've set yours up for calling." He spoke. Kluke had a small phone at her house but it never really saw much use. The idea of this kind of technology was stunning in her mind. He was giving her this?

"If you need to call me, hold down the button by the light for 3 seconds, it'll sound like a light buzzing, the call is instant, so it'll only take a second till I pick up."

Andropov was truly strange. His emotions are so up and down, maybe later she could confront him on this.

Kluke gave a small nod as he pressed the button and screen faded back, his hands held by her face for a moment, as the overflow of bangs fell forward from behind her ears. She looked up into his eyes again. Anxious and unsure. She brought her hand over his. Her brows knitted.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"I guess." Not that anyone really could be, he locked his hand in hers and passed the final gate. Men were sitting outside the room on chairs, that had not been there before. They seemed bruised and battered. Bandages around their arms and heads. they hung their heads down, the tense feeling shot through her like an arrow.

2 men stood at each side of the wall with the arched open door between them. They held large guns in their arms, and their armour was different. Not that black beetle armour, but tanned, like a long robed tunic, their faces were visible, and they wore a forest green beret, with long dark green pants, with combat style boots.

Swallowing, she squeezed his hand, his eyes darted to look at her for a moment. The 2 men shot Andropov a salute.

"At ease." He motioned to them. Their arms falling down and took a more casual stance.

"Sir, is this the girl?" the one asked, he had a deep gravel like voice, with some sort of accent.

"Yes." Letting go of Klukes hand. "I'll trust her in your care." He finished.

"The one of the left is, Kappei, and the other is Yamaguchi." He told her.

The man on the left was much taller, he had long black hair and bright green eyes. He seemed much older than the man on the right. The other was a shorter man, close to her height, rather stout with a stern expression. He seemed to be younger with a beardless mug, his head topped blonde curly short hair and earthy eyes.

Kluke bowed her head a bit at them.

"Don't worry young miss, nothing will happen with us here to protect you." The taller man assured, it sounded like he was almost speaking with a laugh.

"I'll leave you to it then." Andropov said, he went to walk away without turning back. His boots echoed on the metal as he marched off. Kluke watched his back as he walked down the hall. Was he angry, that she had to work? Why take it out on her? Her jaw clenched a bit.

The shorter man walked up to her, standing less that a foot away, he was only an inch or so taller than her. His stern face tried to cock a smile.

"The lieutenant was quite insistent we guard you today." He began, still trying to make some kind of smile. "I was wondering what kind of person you would be."

Kluke tried to make a serious face, as he dropped a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"There's a small line up so lets get you started."

* * *

Andropov had said that there was only 2 people but that clearly had changed. Was there really that short of medical assistance in the Grand Kingdom? Kluke entered the ward and gained her bearings. Men laid down on the medical beds, small groans filled the air. The atmosphere was thick with dread, Klukes heart was heavy as she felt dizzy.

With one last breath she took her resolve and got to work.

It was hard, the men were fussy and brash. A man had been shot in the shoulder and was crudely patched up. He was in a tremendous amount of pain as he cried out in a muffled sob. Kluke had to put together quickly what had happened. Her office back home didn't have any kind of x-ray, but she was aware of what they were. She knew she had to find out if the bullet was lodged into soft tissue or into the bone itself. Fashioned with a lab coat she found, she administered fluids and painkillers. Taking a needle she added into his palm, a dose anaesthesia. The man slowly fell into a drug induced sleep. Sweating as she rolled quickly through a small instruction book, she wheeled up a small siding x-ray device she found, Placing a led blanket over the man and herself, she slid the opening through his arm and over his shoulder. Once she turned it on it hummed and rumbled a bit making her jolt.

"Do you know what you're doing?" A patient asked.

She didn't answer only gave him daggers in her eyes, making him quip up and turn away. She didn't need any distractions, such a comment would only make her waver if she gave it any thought.

Kluke didn't know how to make it print, but she was able to see the screen on the top of it. It hummed as the blue of the bone made a bright contrast on the black screen. There, the bullet, lodged in perfectly in the scapula right beside the rib, it had travelled diagonally a few inches, she could see rough fractures along the bone into the top of the humerus. She would unfortunately need to prepare for surgery.

It was hard, he wasn't the only one who needed her attention. Men moaned in pain. The surgery would take at least 2 hours. She resolved he would wait, he's resting and has something to sooth his pain. In the meantime she worked with the other men, cleaning injuries, and stitching men together. One man had a terrible burn across his chest, small pieces of shrapnel extruded in his injuries. Kluke felt horrified, she had seen these injuries before. The men as they returned to her village had similar afflictions. These are they afflictions of war.

Tirelessly she worked. The guards at one point had to hold a man down as she sedated him. It was terrible, she'd never had to work like that. Her knees began to buckle as she felt she might faint herself. But she didn't give in, not for a moment. Without rest, she poured herself as thin as she could. Everyone, had this dead look in their tired eyes, like light refuse to reflect in them.

Klukes mouth was dry as she pulled out small rocks from a man's arm with tweezers.

"Thank you." The man spoke, Klukes eyes shot up to meet his, they looked exhausted, dark purple bags hung under them, his lips cracked and dry.

She was breathless for a moment, this man was her enemy, but also in need of her help. Her eyes welled as she felt she might cry.

"You are welcome." She smiled as a stray tear ran down her cheek. The man's eyes grew wide, as the wrinkles beneath them stretched, before they softened into a meek smiled. She finished his arm, and wiped it with a soft warm cloth. She gave him some burn ointment and an antibacterial tablet for injury. After long hours the gunshot man was the only one left. She walked to him as her legs gave out. Slamming hard on the ground her knees screamed in pain.

She tried to brace her weight on a metal cart but only brought it down with her, tools clattered and spun on the ground creating a large crash. Kappei and Yamaguchi rushed in at the commotion.

"What's wrong!?" Kappei exclaimed. They both rushed over to help her up.

"Sorry I just, stumbled a bit." She huffed lightly, her hand on her head as it pounded slightly.

"Maybe you should take a break, it's been 7 hours already."

7 Hours? How had so much time gone by? She was lost in thought as they led her to a chair to sit. They doted on her slightly, with tired eyes she looked up to them, removing her mask from her ears. She sighed.

"I just need some water I think." She huffed.

Kappei, the taller older one, jolting into attention as he marched off, to get water she supposed.

She was left with the younger more angry looking one.

"Thank you." Kluke spoke, her breath light and airy.

"For what ma'am?" he asked back, still with that serious expression.

"I've been working in here the entire time, but you've also been working too." she smiled. "So thank you for your hard work."

The young man noticeably flushed. Kluke held back a chuckle at his boyish notions.

"We are only following orders." He turned his face away sharply. "But um, its my- our pleasure."

His partner returned with a metal long bottle.

"Here some lemon water for you Miss."

Kluke drank the whole thing, a small dribbled raced down her chin. The water was cold, and refreshing. She was so thirsty and this was just the relief she needed. With an awe of relief she opened her eyes. She went to get back up, bracing her weight on the arms of the chair. Both men lurched forward with their hands up as if to catch her.

"I'm okay, I promise." She told them, they didn't seem to buy it as they slowly stood up straight.

"The lieutenant said he'd kill us if anything happened to you." Kappei told her to Klukes surprise.

She took in his words and frowned.

"Do you know why Andropov, um Lieutenant, Andropov that is." She trailed off a bit as she bit her lip. "Why he was so angry all of a sudden?"

There was a pause as they looked at each other with an uncertain sweat.

"I'm not sure we are at liberty to say ma'am." They explained, but seemed to melt as Kluke pouted at them.

"It just, well." Yamaguchi spoke.

"He didn't seem to want you to work today, but the General insisted that the doctor look after these men."

The General? He had mentioned that he was part of some super elite task force of sorts. Lead by a man, Logi I think he said his name was. I guess that's what he meant when he said he was out ranked.

She sighed in a slight relief, that it wasn't Nene who had made the order. Not that it really matters in hindsight. It's still the Grand Kingdom. And these men before her, are their soldiers.

"Are you okay?" Kappei asked her, he looked worried, his lips in a small frown as his eyebrows pressed together.

"I'll be fine, I've worked longer days before."

Their conversation was ended as the wounded gunshot man groaned as he came too. Kluke gave them a dismissive nod as she tended to him.

He was out of it, but she held his injured hand, it was dry and abrasive. The man wept slightly as she explained to him where he was, and his injuries. He was young perhaps younger than her. His jaw was tight, and he had light brown, almost silvery hair. She took a warm cloth and wiped down his forehead.

"Thank you doctor." He breathed.

"Please rest, I'll have to remove your bullet. I need you to be in better shape then you are now."

His hand meekly squeezed hers.

"Do you think you can eat something for me?" She thoughtlessly asked.

"I'll try, if you can stay here with me." He breathed, his voice cracking under the weight of his own chest. She nodded and smiled down at him. She brought her hand to catch the stray tear that streaked down his cheeks. His eyes opened a bit to look up at her, they were bloodshot and squinty. Such sad eyes, a sad grey-blue. Kluke held her sigh in. Kluke had asked her guards if they could bring some kind of soup for the man to eat. They seemed unsure at her request. She explained she needed to remove his bullet but was worried he might be too weak for surgery. Yamaguchi agreed to ask the chef for soup of sorts if she agreed to eat her self.

She smiled and thanked him for his consideration, the young boy marched off with rose blush dusted on his youthful face. His awkward actions making his partner chuckle. Kluke took solemn in the odd peace that had seem to come over this moment.

She returned to her patients side. He was drowsy, but was grateful to not be in so much pain, Kluke gave him a small wipe down with a warm cloth. To dump a man here in such a state. How long had he been suffering? His arms were bruised, his whole shoulder was black. He felt cold as he had been developing a small fever.

Once he ate she would administer antibiotics and prep for his surgery.

Yamaguchi returned after a short while, he told the chef was preparing something for them but needed an hour or so. Kluke thanked him and asked if they were going to take a break anytime soon. He only laughed, telling her that he was use to working long hours with little rest. Kluke gave him an unhappy look, she felt it wasn't right to be proud of that. But then again, she did the same thing didn't she?

After a short while, she became more concerned for her patient, he had eaten but very little, he was starting to burn up. It was time, she wanted to wait but it was getting risky. She had removed a bullet from a bone once, when her parents where with her. They had guided her back then. They were her teachers, and she was proud to learn under them, so she worked as hard as she could.

There were many steps she had to prepare. She put her items in order, did her best to sterilize the space around them. Clean tools, she put him back into a sleep, and began to run the antibiotics. She was worried about loss of blood, she would have to be quick, she didn't have time to find the man's blood type let alone a donor.

Once prep she began, making a small incision into his shoulder, The muscle was shattered and black, the opening of the wound was burned from the friction of the bullet.

It took a small while till she had moved the muscle to expose the bone. There lodged into the bone, like a shattered window, was the bullet. The damage was extensive, if the bullet had passed through it would be easier to treat. Time was ticking as he was bleed before her, she pooped the bullet.

It took about over an hour, he had lost a lot of blood and Kluke was beside herself with worry. She didn't have anything she could do about it, but the bullet was gone, and she cauterized his wound shut. He was in fate's hands now.

She started to cry as she mopped up his red blood from the floor, her once white shoes now sullied with cold crimson. She trembled as she knew the man would have a hard time recovering. What else could she do? It took awhile for her to clean. She slowly sat in her chair, her knees cracked as she bent them. Her body was heavy, and her eyes stung from not blinking for such a long time. With a harsh huff she decided she would rest a bit.

She awoke to a small nudge on her shoulder. Yamaguchi had awoken her. Her neck was stiff and stung a bit as she sat up straight. Rubbing her dry tired eyes she looked up at him

"Its late, why don't you head back to your room for the night?" He smiled.

She got up slowly as he helped support her this time. Kluke walked over to her patient, checking his vitals, his fever had gone down a bit, but she was still worried. She swept his bangs off his forehead to the side. This poor man, hopefully when he wakes, I can ask him his name.

Changing his I.V. over, she set him up for the night as she concluded she should let him be. Only time will tell if he will pull through.

Together they brought her back to Andropov's quarters. No words were exchanged as they made way. She felt bad that they had been waiting the hole time for her. Night had already came, and her body ached. The mental and physical stress had gotten to her and she felt ever so dizzy with fatigue.

She wondered if Andropov had returned. It's not that she missed him, that's not this feeling. she was still upset about how he acted earlier. But maybe it's just the anxiety of being alone.

They arrived at his large door, and she turned to smile at them. They didn't seem that tired even though they had been guarding her ward all day.

"Be sure to rest please." She smiled with a tilt of her head.

"Back at ya!" Kappei laughed, before getting a rib jab from Yamaguchi.

"Yes ma'am, we will be seeing you." He spoke as he unlocked the door.

Kluke felt ever so disappointed after a small inspection, Andropov had not returned. She didn't know why. But part of her wanted to see him, she told herself it was to understand his outburst this morning. She doted on her earlier actions, when she threw her pillow at him and scolded him because of his state of undress.

She sighed as she disrobed. Her now bloody shoes. Andropov shirt was now stained with blood as well. She felt bad, it wasn't hers, and she didn't want him to get upset about it. She entered the bathroom, unhooking the belt holding the now bloody oversized shirt on her body. She dropped the belt on the floor, and pulled the shirt over her head. Blood was under her fingernails, despite wearing gloves. She shuddered heaving a bit as she nearly vomited. She dropped to a squat, now sweating. Hot tears dropped as she thought of the gruesome injuries. She cursed in a huff.

She sat there for a small while, before very slowly, gingerly getting up. Her legs violently shook as she grabbed the shower handle for some kind of support. She hooked off her bra and slid off her undergarments. Now bare, she slid the shower door across.

She showered, the hot water crashed into her aching body, relief washed down her porcelain skin. Soothing the aches of her day away. Her stomach felt tight as steam filled the room. To think so many men were so injured. That man with the shoulder injury, who she thoughtlessly never had gotten his name. Will not be able to fight again, or at least not how he ever could before. She sat down on the cold ceramic floor, her knees ached. Her naked body crumpled on the ceramic, with her knees to her chest she let the hot water pour over her. Eyes closed she cried, tears mixed with the waterfall above. Silent sobs, lost in the hissing of the shower.

She was in there maybe an hour, not moving, lost in thought she could only think of the horrendous injuries she saw. How could anyone want war like this?

* * *

Andropov had returned a short while ago from his war meeting, he had returned to his room to frown, Kluke wasn't in there. He had hoped she should be, but oh well. He had gotten things for her. He didn't have much thought as he cleared out two drawers from his dresser, he filled them with clothing for her, since it seems she would be staying for a while._ If he had anything to say about it that is_. closing it he sat on his bed for a moment. He would like to have a nap, but there's no real time for that is there? His meeting with the squad was intense, and long. Everyone had snake like personalities with cruel and violent intensities. It was emotionally taxing to be gathered. WIth more business to attend to he lazily sat up and made his way out.

He met up with Kappei a few hours later, he was in the break room eating. He shot up to formally greet him. Andropov asked where Yamaguchi was. He told him that he insisted on watching the door while Kluke rested. Andropov smiled pleased at that notion.

"She worked till she passed out, that girl." He laughed a bit.

"She passed out?" Andropov exclaimed turning heads around the room.

"She worked for almost 11 hours straight. We found her asleep in a chair, so we took her back to your room sir." He explained.

"I see." He crossed his arms, he looked displeased, making Kappei sweat a bit.

"Sir." He started making Andropov's eyes meet his. "She did good work today."

His eyes sharp and intense Kappei found it hard to remain composed. Andropov had always had an intimidating aura around him.

He didn't say much else, He instructed him to take the night off, Andropov had a few more things to do before he himself, could retire for what's left of the night.

Kluke struggled to get up. The water wasn't very hot anymore, and she had almost fallen asleep on the floor. Her knees buckled as she got up, careful not to slip. She turned off the water and stepped out. It was quiet, the shower head leaking a bit as water tapped on the ground. Her wet naked body, limp and hot, dripped with water. She leaned down to pick up a towel. It felt soft on her wet hand, she held it to her face and sighed into it.

Draping herself in it she felt in a predicament. The clothes she was lended where bloody and sweat soaked. Beads of water fell from her long wet hair. A chill ran up her spine. Andropov had not returned, she didn't think she heard anyone come in. Would he be mad if she found something to wear? She didn't have any clothes of her own. Maybe the dress she had yesterday was returned? She didn't like the idea of someone walking in with her just in a towel, but if she was quick, if she didn't find anything right away she would put on the shirt she was given before.

With a brave step she opened the door, cold air swarmed in, making her shiver. The room was dark, only illuminated by the bathroom light. She didn't see anyone. Now being her chance she made pace. She tried to find a light switch but was unsuccessful. Hastefully she stumbled over to the bed, looking to see if that dress might be there. No luck it seemed. She fasted her towel as she decided to perhaps look in that drawer, where he had found the dress the first time. Yanking the stubborn wooden drawer open, it nudged in a shuffle as she tried to pull it out, inside were what looked like black shirt. she held out out to the light. It was a t-shirt, it would be like a short skirt on her. Would he mind? She opened the other to find something rather too embarrassing. Underwear. Not men's, but girls! She slammed it shut.

What the hell? IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY? She steamed! She ran back inside the bathroom and slid the shirt on. It was tight over her bare chest. It covered just to the top of her mid thighs. She slid on her underwear and folded her clothes and with her socks and stiff shoes. She walked back out.

Sighing, she was still alone, in this dark room. In this enemy ship. In unknown territory. Her eyes burned, but she had no tears left to cry. The clothes felt heavy. She decided she would put the clothes in that bag from earlier. The metal was cold on her bare feet, with the small pads tapping as she walked to the desk, the room dark with the small amount of ambient light from the bathroom behind her.

Placing them in the bag, they smelled bad, like old metal or iron. Was the man okay, she wished to check on him. But could she leave? Perhaps, the door locked from the inside did it not? She pondered alone in the dark, as a small light got her eye. It was faint and light blue. A tiny star on the bed, she walked over. Remembing, its that scouter Andropov gave her.

"If you need to call me, hold down the button by the light for 3 seconds, It'll sound like a light buzzing, the call is instant, so it'll only take a second till I pick up."

His words hummed like a melody in her head. Could she ask him if she could check up on the man? And maybe borrow pants?

* * *

She brought it to her ear, and fastening around her ear, it was cold and felt invasive. She let out a rough breath. She hesitated, her finger over the cold metal. She counted to three, lightly she felt the small button, tracing her digits over the edge. Counting down she huffed trying to loosen her tight heart. She pressed it, as it clicked she waited, the small sound of a humming static startled her. Unable to breathe she waited as the small blue screen appeared over her olive eyes. She exhaled a sharp breath. Would he answer, was he busy? He said it was instant didn't he? How would she know if-

"Hello?" That gritty boyish voice spoke, pools of tears instantly formed in her eyes.

"A-Andropov?" she whispered.

"Kluke? What is it is something wrong"? A small amount of panic in his familiar voice. She started to sob a bit.

"I'm, I'm okay." She choked.

"I just um, Am I aloud to go back out. I'd like to check on someone." She breathed, her voice so light he struggled to hear her.

"I think it's better if you rest. Are you crying?" He asked, Kluke shook her head even though he wasn't around to see it.

"Sorry I just." She sniffled, wiping away her own tears.

"I'll be there soon, just wait for me."

Unable to argue she softly agreed. The called ended abruptly, she began to squirm pulling his shirt down her legs. She didn't want to know what he would say when he saw her. Should she put the other shirt back on before it's too late? Darting her head she rushed over to the desk. Fumbling inside she pulled her hand out, they looked black in the dark. She panicked, she turned to the light. Dark red streaks, rubbed on her from her clothes. She swallowed dryly. The colour of that blood made her think of her patients, sad bloodshot eyes. That man could be dead and she's just standing here? Her shoulders quaked as the sound of the door opening snapped her attention.

Andropov walked in and flicked the light that Kluke was unable to find. He walked in, and quickly took Kluke in.

Dark red hands held in front of her, wet hair, and wide eyes. He ran his eyes up and down her body. His black shirt, held tight to her damp skin, her soft silky legs mostly bare before him. He doted on the for a second before returning to her hands. He marched over and grabbed them a bit too rough.

"What is this?!" He shouted

"Relax! Its not mine! It's from my clothes!" she panicked. He looked down at her. His eyebrows up in a frown. His eyes glittered, like the sea she felt lost in them. They had a warm soft glow to them, as she flushed when his lips curved into a soft smile. Her breath came out in one soft exhale.

"Andropov, I." she whispered. His grip softened as he led her to the bathroom. She stumbled a bit behind him.

Washing her hands he leaned against the frame of the door. Running his eyes up and down her again. It's definitely a sight he wasn't expecting. It was rather pleasing on the eyes. His black shirt hung tight on her petite frame his eyes danced down the curve of her back to her but. He repressed a growl in his throat.

She dried her hands and walked up to him. Straightening his posture he looked down at her. Wet hair, and glittery jewels for eyes. Her lips parted as she had the smallest blush on her face.

"Welcome back." She said.

* * *

fic theme Lovely- Billie Eilish ft Kahlid


	7. Fire

huh what's this? an update? I made a bit long because who knows when it will update next.

* * *

"Welcome back." Klukes words are a little more than a mumble. Her brows are risen and her eyes look large from taking in a lot of light. Andropov was surprised to say the least. He has to mask him smile, seeing her looking so, firm. Wearing nothing more than his black shirt, with wet hair. It was designed to be tight on him, but on her it hugged her modest bust rather sweetly, but length hung down to just passed her bottom, like a dress almost. He damn near groaned looking at her.

Her desperate sounding voice is what got him though. Earlier when she had called him on the scouter he gave her, a delicate voice, crumbling under the weight of tears. Just as the morning had done to him, her distress sent him into a frenzy. Was he not on his way to something? Still in mid duty, everything dropped to run to her aid. He plowed down 2 floors to get to her, dropping everything he was in the middle of doing.

He put her before duty, at the drop of a hat?

...

Andropov had clearly gone mad in less than a few days.

He swallows at her composure, she looks soft, a fluffy throw blanket he desired to be wrapped in. A bead of water fell down a wet lock and tapped on the floor as he tried to remember himself. Her lips parted to speak but her voice cracked. A hand with pruned fingers covered her mouth as she attempted to clear her throat.

"I um." her words hoarser Kluke tries to talk again, she was tired. But Kluke begins to squirm under pressure he emits. She tried to lock eyes with Andropov, the light above him made a downcast of dark shadows, his features became firmer, his baby blue hair seemed to glow in the light like it had a halo of yellow. His crossed arms pushed his biceps upwards, and his big hands in his arms pushed into his armpits.

The young man smelled like soot and coal, his boots had dried mud and his scarf seemed to be a bit ashy. But its those eyes, sharp and calculating, thick youthful furrowed brows, eyes as blue as any ocean, just picking each molecule of her body apart. That scowl, that made her squirm so very much. _H__e's angry with me? _

She swallowed, it spun a form of tension in her heart. She wasn't feeling very rational, a day of hard medical duties, on little rest and food.

Andropov wasn't angry actually, rather pleased on the contrary. He repressed his grin trying to form, watching her shift weight from one foot to another. His arms un-tucked themselves. One falling into one of his many pockets, the other went to gesture her up and down.

"Explain this?" his words firm, her lips pressed together as she looked down at herself.

_He is upset.._

"I." She whispers, thinking of how to explain herself. Alone in his room, in nothing but panties, in his shirt, and a wet mop of auburn hair. A cautionary step back prompts him forward. His hand lands on the porcelain sink between them. Kluke was holding her hands looking away.

"Mine became, -what I was wearing had..." The shirt Andropov had lent her before, along with the belt and shoes, had become caked in dried blood.

"Hmm?" He hums in question. His head tilts to the side a bit. "What happened to my shirt?"

Puppy eyes shoot up to look at him, he swallowed the sigh that tried to form. His brows tighten as she holds herself, her eyes falling closed.

"I preformed a lot of, medical duties..." Emerald eyes open looking down at his hand on the sink. "-They should be cleaned.." Her lip finds her teeth in a tug.

"So you dirty my clothes?" The young Lieutenant takes another close step, she retreats. "Then you decide to take another?" He continues, taking another step. The game of cat and wolf continues in the small bathroom, her feet feel the rug below, still wet from her shower.

Kluke hits the wall from moving back without looking, the small plush foot-rest full of towels under her legs, and the open shower door to her right. Two big hands crash at her side, caging her in.

Her balance is off with the slanted way she is standing. And he looms over her.

Her perfumes grace his senses along with her palpable panic. His one arm shifts to support his weight on his forearm. The other pulls the black fabric of_ his_ shirt above her belly button, in a pluck.

"Tell me Doctor." His voice has gravel in it, as his head tilts to the side of her face. Making Kluke's shoulders rise along with her heart rate.

"What was the point, of me getting you your own clothing?" Her eyes open wide as he continues. "If you're just gonna wear mine?" He chuckles a bit, a grin forms on his handsome face.

Klukes face turns to him in question, her lips trying not to pout as her brows crunch. His shit eating grin becomes slightly flat, as eyes dart a bit back and forth between her luster filled orbs. She smells so damn intoxicating, He had rushed here in such a panic, that he just felt so relieved to see her okay. _On the outside. _He exhales, prompting her to whisper his name.

"Andropov…" His rough name leaves pretty peach lips. His gloved hand drops the fabric, to scoop the small of her back, pulling them off the wall close together. Her hands brace against his chest, feeling the rough fabric of his peacoat on thimble fingertips. His large arm pressed the small of her back, her head presses against his collarbone as she shudders for a moment. His arm snakes up holding the back of her elbow. He smells like fire, smokey. There is a silence she would like to set into.

But Kluke can't, she knows why. Every cursed reason why, eyes close as resolve takes away from comfort.

The little doctor pushes a bit from him, he looks almost surprised as she meets his eyes. Andropov's face settles as she clearly has something to say.  
"Hm?" His brows dip in question.

"I need, -to go back out." Her words are a whisper, for her heart is still racing from his tender actions. He seems to scowl at her request, making her shudder for a moment. Her eyes squint but she remains firm. She needs to get out of this situation, away from his hot touch, and the way he makes her heart race.

"I fail to see the point." His words terse, His hand palms the side of her hip, forcing a small breath out.

"The report I got stated that you are **done **for the day, and that you had retired for the night."

He nearly growls at her, her nostrils flare as anxiety spikes.

"Please." She huffs. "If you are going to force me to be a Doctor for you, then let me be one." She continues as her face falls to a small scowl, trying to sound as if her will is not paper thin.

He laughs tersely with his jaw closed. Its fun for him to see her bite every once in a while.

"Then lets go. Doctor." He would rather not let her go, but his will seems to be wakened with her.

* * *

Andropov walks out of the bathroom with Klukes wrist in his large hand. She squeaks in surprise.

"So you got no shoes again?" He curses out. Letting her go as he marches off to his dark wood cabinet, The magnets click as he opens the large wooden doors.

"Come here." he wags his finger to her, his tone a bit loud on her ears. She's hesitant as she makes her way over, the young doctors knees threaten to wobble if she doesn't regain her composure. His arm folds as she grows near, Kluke pauses before him.

His head tilts to the side and back, signaling her to look inside. Kluke holds her breath, making her chest far to tight as her brows fold forward. Inside the cabinet, from what she remembered this morning was full of cool toned clothing, scarves, shirts, and shoes.

But now, it was half full. Her pretty face fell as she turned in question to him. Half of the cabinet had been emptied, or at least pushed to the side, all the remained was half an empty coat rod, and a single pair, of blue rubber looking shoes. _why is he doing this?_

"I got shit for you, ittle' be here tomorrow morning. But I got you these to wear for now." He says with crossed arms

She looked back at the small working shoes. Feeling her heart fall as her eyes closed and lashes swept down.

He breathed out from his noes, she looked so small, her hair was still rather wet, was she cold? He would much like to hold her close again.

"Kluke?" He asks out suddenly. Her shoulders jitter a bit, in a startle. She is still rather nervous from his actions.

"Why do you need to go back out?" He asks her. This coils in Klukes heart. Does he wish for her to remain in his room forever? Its frustrating, she is a prisoner, yet an employee. If she needs to go to the ward then let her. That man, was still waiting there, alone in the cold dark room.

"I need to change over anesthetics and administer aftercare to a patient recovering from surgery." She explains with a snap, her back turned to him.

"Surgery?" He questions with firm brows.

"I had to remove a bullet." She furthers. She hears him groan in displeasure. Why the hell is she doing stuff like this so soon? His eyes run her figure up and down again.

"Though I have grown rather fond of your apparel, I'll have to ask you to put pants and at least a bra on if you wish to go back out." He laughs at the end. He felt her back with his hand while they where in the bathroom and took a very quick and lovely notice of her lack of clothing.

"Because we know just how many bra's you own." She grumbles. Kluke remembers the drawer full of women's garments, though it seems obvious that they were for her now, it still uncomfortable.

Her curt words still tick him off.

"What's with all the attitude?" He growls at Kluke, feeling frustrated at the tension, now brows knit together. But he is at a loss for words as he turns to her, her features pressed together as anger and distress litters a heart shaped face.

"Is this meant to make me happy?" She bites down on pain. "Working to save the lives of the men who kill and steal small children from their families?" Hands tare into the flesh of hate. "To remove bullets from teen boys?!" Her voice breaks in a small scream. Her fists shake as she clenches them. She hates this ship, she hates the metal floors, and damn the whistle of the engine.

Kluke hates everyone on this ship.

He feels pissed, fighting with her is not what he wanted, but he knew she was bound to break down eventually.

_They all do._

* * *

Hot tears threaten to fall as she pants a bit, now glaring up at him. Kluke wants him to get mad back, to fight her, and thrash her. She wanted to feel pain in this moment, her body was so rattled with bruises that are now starting to turn green, knees knobby from being thin. She wants the pain in her heart, to be pain on her body.

The children she loves gone, not knowing if they are even alive. But being told that they would be? If she plays doctor for a hound of Nene?

Yet she can not bring herself to hate him, Andropov..

As tears start to fall. She felt frustration taking her over.

"You're done for the day." He speaks, his tone nearly calm. She is clearly overwhelmed from her long day. Her vision blurs as she holds her own arms.

"I'm not another one of your soldiers." She hisses. Don't order me around... She thinks.

"Kluke I'm going to give you an ultimatum"

." He begins, taking a step towards her, this time she does not flee.

"You can hop into that bed, pull the blankets up and call it a damn day." His tone rises as the sentence ends. Her lips fall flat as hot tears drop.

"Or." His large hands find the bottom of her chin, raising her face up to him, hands leave the nest and grip his forearm tightly, Kluke tries to look away. Olive eyes filled with gray as her heart stings, the leather on his glove is cold on her hot skin. Klukes face feels hot as he leans in too close to her.

"Or I tie you to it." He rasps in a dark growl, growing tired of a day of fighting with people. Her breath leaves in a wet gasp, eyes looking into his. Such Shocking and gross words. She felt a "_told you so"_, ring in her ears. He speaks to her kindly when it suits him. And like a demon if she challenges him?

"You had your chance, but you seemed to be** rather **emotionally compromised, and I'm not letting you around sharp instruments." He growls down.

"Now get in that bed Kluke." He rumbles still holding her face, her eyes shut as he lets her go. She takes a stumble back. Kluke wipes away tears with the backs of her hands, and shudders out a deep wet sounding huff.

There is a bitter pause between them. Cold and quiet. His icey sharp gaze could tear her to shreds. She begins to shake, Andropov knows that she is tired. He took her report in earlier, by the end of her first damn day she serviced in 17 people. It pissed him off greatly, he was told 2 fucking people. Secondly he also found out he had wasted an entire morning preparing maid service and hot meals, that she did not receive while in the ward all day.

His temper was starting to boil and boil, till it over flows. He looked at her again. Hair reddish brown, like a fallen maple leaf, and eyes of a soft green. Her eyes only glitter with swells of tears, the tip of her noes is pinkend, as her once wet body clings to the black fabric of the shirt. She is just too fair for him, and it becomes too much to handle.

Damn it all.

One strong hand grabs her behind the shoulder, his other holds the soft side of her face, his thumb bringing her jaw up to meet his own crashing lips. The distance is closed as soft lips find her own. Her eyes snap wide as he folds himself forward with a tilt of his head. His lips send a hot fever through her body as hands do little to brace him. He pulls away from it, his brows in a deep furrow. As shock had prevented Klukes eyes even from thinking of falling shut. A shaken exhale leaves her lips as he looks at her In question. The first kiss was brief, but with a fire-bent passion.

She can't speak at all, as her body feels so very hot, heart racing a mile a minute. The desire to touch her lips to figure out what just happened. He's looking for something in her green eyes. He leans again and this time she gasps, coiling a bit with tall shoulders, and gripping the collar of his peacoat. He pauses just before her lips, his breath hot as it fans her face. She feels like an inferno is going to take her over, her eyes wince shut as he comes for her again. And again.

Its intoxicating, He pulls her tight, holding her petite frame against his own, feeling her melt into his touch awakens a fire he didn't know he could have. He feels as if he is going to devour her, as he breathes hot between another fold of soft, yet firm kisses. His hand snakes to the back of her neck, feeling electricity flow through his bottom lip, as a mewl comes from her.

She pushes him away, Kluke is panting as he has stolen breath after breath from her. Shes flushed eyes half lidded as he holds her. Andropovs hand presses her small back, digging her as close as possible to him, he can feel her heart thudding in her rib cage. Stirring him further as his eyes are filled with a hunger.

"A-andro-" Kluke tries to mumble as she feels dizzy from an assault of passion.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." His hot words are pulled out from somewhere deep in his strong chest. His tone alone sends ripples through her. But his orders she doesn't know if she can refuse them. She hesitates at first, unsure as he leans down giving her ample room. She feels like a fever has taken her over. she pulls him in, causing hot flush to take him over. Arms wrap around his strong neck as she goes on her tip toes. Kluke embraces him as if hugging him close. God he feels far too hot, his scarf is strangling him and he just wants to tear off this jacket, and feel her body heat against his. Her face is red, to the tops of her ears, down to her fingertips. Klukes flush spurs him on even further.

He grabs round her body, holding her close for a moment, he can't close his eyes as his heart thuds into her own. God dammit, what did I just do?

I've made things instantly more complicated.

He lifts her up easily, she lets out a yelp in confusion. Her arms loosen as she feels she unbalanced. Andropov carries her over with ease and sets her on the bed. But he cant let her go, falling to a knee. Holding her under her shoulder blades.

"Things are going to get complex around here. Keep your head down, do your job." He pulls away, his face full of so much worry she can't breathe. She tenses as he leans in again, her eyes pressing shut.

But he presses his soft lips to her hot cheek. "Don't do anything stupid." His words fill her ears.

He gets up, Klukes face is filled with worry as she goes to speak. But he knows what she is about to say as he starts to walk away.

"My day is far from done, call me if someone tries to break in." With that he leaves her alone in the room, shutting the light off with his departure.

Her fingers press into her lips.

* * *

Andropov's day had been long, after leaving Kluke's side outside the ward doors he made pace outside to meet with his comrades.

The air is thick, it sets on your skin and sticks like sweat. Its hard to breathe and people stifle their lungs as you walk. Black sandstone walks you through the trenches of the mines. Nene's militant strong hold. Carved into the black canyons of the east, the mines run through the parched earth in a network of tunnels, deep deep down as slaves dig for ores. Then those ores are taken up in pulley systems, and rail carts built in the catacombs. Once above ground its taken into smelting pits.

Most of the metal used to fashion his militant weapons and what is used to craft his battle armada comes from here.

Once Lt. Andropov had left his battle craft he fell into his cold hard stare. The bridge from the large murky lake from the ship to the shore he walks. Boots make clad thumps as he descends. Lined with Nene's troops with tight backs and arms in salutes he huffed silently.

Would Kluke be okay without him there? Are those guards competent enough to keep her safe? Safe from his own men. He should perhaps just tie her to the bed and lock the door. He scoffs at himself. No, she has a duty to preform, as does he.

A tight respiration mask fastened around his face to protect from the fumes of the mines. Past the hundreds of dead trees, used for tinder, into the mess of the mining city. The ground is black and gritty from ashes. The homes built are run down and pitiful. Roofs held down by large stones, doors that had been kicked in too many times to bother fixing. No children laughed, as only prisoners of war worked here. It was dismal to say the least.

He ascends into the center of the city, a tower spiked out like a spiked staff. The stone was obsidian and curt. Rails sharp and heavily guarded. Black thunder sends a boom through red clouds as he approaches the massive castle like doors.

His presence is pertinent to all around him. He need not say who he is as people flock in respect.

The entourage of guards that follow him break into a path and give him entry way. The massive doors, dangled in spikes and matte chains, begins to creek as gears and pistons steam. The rumbles shake the earth and thunder breaks the sky.

He could never bring Kluke here. Whatever is left of her spirit, would surely be broken to pieces by this fucking hellhole.

Inside was no better. The light was faded, dim like night, the walls lighten by large hot light bulbs. The entrance is like a media office, filled with men and desks, people spoke loudly, as armed guards marched round.

"Lt. Andropov sir." A guard is swift to greet him, fixing his scarf over his shoulder he exhales through his respirator.

"All the other Lieutenants have gathered on the highest floor. General Logi has yet to arrive sir." Andropov's brows scrunch at this information. He cares very, very little for the rest of the Independent Flying Squadron. Andropov is only here, because General Logi wills it of him. If the General is not here, then he could have spent more time beside Kluke. It's hard to hide his discontentment, as the lowly guard feints a sweat.

"Sir." He shutters.

Andropov opens sky blue eyes as his brows furrow. He lacks the energy to speak to whoever this asshole before him is. He needs no escort as he descends up the elevator. 49 floors of the gargantuan tower. His ear drum pops as he scoffs. Arms cross in the elevator. Its dim and the light flickers, like everything in this god forsaken place. Why must they meet here?

As the moving death trap reaches the pinnacle of the tower, and the pressure runs from the top of his head down to his toes, it rumbles as it sets. A soft ping echos as the door creeks open.

Stepping out two guards, with large rifles and frightening, spiky black armor, Nenes red devil insignia bright dead in the center of their chest plates.

They break stance into a salute, Andropov removes his face mask as thunder booms around the tower.

"They are waiting for you sir." The guards voice was gruff, these men seem to be more hand reared for battle, as even Andropov feels his guard tense as he passes them.

The hallway is well lit, but narrow. Just one large door at the end of the metal hall.

* * *

They could wait longer. He slouched against the wall beside the elevator. Dark gray painted bricks, with the paint chipping made little fun for his shoulder blades. His eyes closed as his bangs covered his face.

His mind danced to thoughts of Kluke. She was surely busy with patients at the time. Was she well? He could call her on the scouter? No, he should let her be. She surely would be busy, is she eating? She is thin..

Eyes opened as he felt the wall rumble slightly, pressing himself up to stand at attention by the side of the door. It opened with a soft _ping_, as pressure released, so did the door.

And General Logi walked out.

Andropov gave a firm salute. His brows pressed firm and a flat face. His heart burned with respect, happy to see his General again. Despite him throwing out his concerns for Kluke maybe being to weak to start working full time. But Logi did lend him dependable guards for her with little rebuttal.

"Sir." Andropov salutes.

"At ease Andropov." Logi nearly grins. His towering stature begins to walk passed Andropov. Long knee and tan length combat boots make large booms on the metal floor, his war cape pulling his momentum as Andropov follows behind.

"Didn't feel like waiting with your comrades?" Logi grins to himself. Andropov only scoffs at such a question.

If Andropov could it would just be him that Logi needed, all be it his work load is already over bearing. His comrades are a group of powerful, less than savory individuals. All hand picked by Logi, and blessed with_ powers_, from the leader of the Grand Kingdom army himself. Lord Nene.

The end of the long dim hall opened to 2 giant doors. 2 armed guards with high powered handheld machine guns stood outside. They simply stepped to the side shuffling their boots, while one entered the key card password. A large deadbolt could be heard unlocking as they both pressed the dark blue metal doors open.

They opened to an oval room, carpeted with the same painted gray bricks. Large windows screened the room around, showing the putrid black sky, and booming thunder in the distance. A thunder clap ripped the room flickering the light for a moment as Logi entered.

Each member shot up and saluted him.

"Everyone get in a seat, I have a lot to go over." Logi gestured to the group. The was room set up for a conference, had a broken half circle of black long heavy desks with chairs facing towards the windows.

General Logi, stood in front of the mirror, looking passed his own reflection to the burned and overwork earths far below. His arms folded behind his back, pulling the iron hilt of his hidden long sword out from the cover of his dark cape.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled as the group grabbed a seat.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here and on time." Logi begins, his voice rich and stern. "Lets start on the right, work our way down." He remains looking forward. "Field report_, _begin Cynthia." He orders.

"With pleasure." Cynthia purrs as she stands.

Cynthia, a tall for a girl in her mid to late twenties, with most of the lank of her form in her taunt legs. She wears thigh high boots made for a dancer. They look shiny and metallic, a neon purple with a 2 inch heal. No nylons underneath a very short denim deep blue skirt. Its well made with a tight waist, that falls into pleats.

Her toned stomach is out as she wears only a pink tube top, and a denim jacket. Littered with patches of her conquests. The neckline pulled back in the collar, her left arm has the diamond multicolored yellow and black crest that all of Logis personal men have been bestowed. And on the back. The Grand Kingdom insignia, like the devils eye, bright red, with 3 horns. A thin neck, with a black choker on top of an almost bobble like head, with large cheeks big eyes and thin lips. Her almost overtly off purple to blue eyes glimmer with evil as very long thin brows press tight.

She flicks her overly died pink bang to the side as her very long straight hair, kept tight in a ponytail sways when she stands.

Cynthia is the only female in Logis independent flying squadron, and perhaps Andropovs least favorite, she could easily tie with another in this room. She is cunning, but can be rash. She is petty and cruel to a point of sadism. But the powers Nene gave her make her a force to be reckoned with. Andropov's assumption that its better to keep enemies close, if she were to not be under many, many thumbs she would be her own reckoning.

"My prison runs well, those brought in from the other P.O.W. camps are quickly put to work. Those who are willing to join the Grand Kingdom are sent off to the front lines for reassessment training. While the rest create weapons." She speaks with a tone that reminds Andropov of nails on a chalkboard. "That's all I have to report sir." She speaks as she takes a landing seat, not waiting to be dismissed, this coils Andropovs bottom lip. It's just plain disrespectful.

Logi only chuckles.

"Very well." He maintains. "Next."

Then Schneider takes the stand. He is a few years older than Andropov. He is dependable, strong and manned like a snake. His skin is sickly pale, eyes yellow like a vipers. His short cut hair, but long bangs fall just over eye length. He appears a man of indulgence, he wears purple silk shirts, that seem almost sheer and loose. A tight collar and cuffs keeping it from hanging open. A tight choker with the grand kingdom insignia dangling from it, and skin tight light blue jeans. He is thin, tall, and a physique like a triangle. Just the way he talks, cool like a seduction.

He stands his perfectly manured hands fold in front of himself.

"Greeting sir." He begins. "The report is as follows. Are troops move passed the echos of the sealed ground, passed the late fields south of the fallen Kingdom of Jirbal. The territory offers very little towards continued knowledge of the concealed information. Children soldiers that were deemed unworthy by our Lord offer very little other than leg weights to my journey." He begins to complain. Logi smirks at this.

"So nothing new to report?" Logi's head turns a bit.

"No sir, headway is slow." Cynthia scoffs loudly at Schneider's words. Schneider laughs licking his bottom lip, I know what he could be thinking and now's not the time.

"Sit down, next." Logi almost grumbles.

Up next was Klukes by far least favorite piece of human garbage. Lumiere. A jacked up man, arms thick like tires, hair long and silky with a very feminine middle part. Big eyes on a tough guys clean shaven face. He was wearing a wife beater with a light gray denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off, it had many breast pockets, filled with who knows what. He wore baggy cargo pants with a tight black belt with an over sized buckle. A large hand with a mid arm length cloth glove pressed his weight up while he stood.

Andropov felt almost giddy to hear this man speak, for when it was his fucking turn he had hell to pay. His stupid jargon began as he talked about how he ran such a tight ship, Andropovs' fucking ship without incident, raiding many villages on the Easter mountains of the far east. His words are loquacious, and Andropov closes his eyes to keep them from rolling. Once he had finally, stopped talking he went to sit.

"Lumiere." Logi spoke, snapping him back to two feet. "Sir?" He questions, Andropov cracks open an eye at this.

"Where are all the Children you captured. The numbers you claim do not add up to the capture report I was handed." The grin on Andropov's face was not hidden to Schneider who mirrored it.

"They are still above the Riesenhimmelfelsen." He speaks the name of Andropovs active warship. Andropov clicks the inside of his cheek as he forces himself to look away.

Logi scoffs loudly drawing a sweat to Lumieres giant brow line.

"We will speak after. Sit down." His words louder as his displeasure is clear and thick. This is a piss off because, the active numbers sent to the Grand Kingdom are fraudulent. Meaning that Nene would find out the processes comparison is wrong and look to Logi for explanation. _Meaning_ Andropov has to fix it.

"Next!" Logi is terse now. The air is thick as the mood sinks into the ocean. Lumieres short comings make Andropov wonder how Kluke could seek revenge on his stupid mug.

A man actually worth of Andropovs respect stood next, Gilliam. The only member to hold the rank of captain. Hes older than Logi, but not out of the game. His body is large and toned from many many years of battle. Light scars on tanned skin. His scull is square shaped, with a long sharp jaw and pressed cheek bones. Short cut red hair with messy bangs, and a goatee. He wore white sun glasses with green scouter screens. His chest was puffed out with a thick neck. A popped dark colored jacket with a loose washed out shirt. He once worked right next to Nene, before joining under Logi. His battle skills and tactics are nothing to bat an eye at.

"Report as follows." His gritty voice starts. "All capture targets have been found, we are currently excavating the ancient runes as ordered by Lord Nene himself. All documents have been forwarded to Alba Rose. Permission to disclose sir." He asks.

"Granted." Logi speaks his mood better after Lumiere's blunders.

"Thank you sir, the information that is about to be spoken is classified above top secret." Andropov's ears burn as he leans forward, the attention shifts as the groups drops their lax disposition.

"We have discovered the ancients Runes of a shadow beast of origin." The room gasps as Logi just grins wickedly to the dark world out the large windows.

"As we know Lord Nene had found a way to use the power of the artificial shadow to that he bestowed upon us. But It seems that Nene is not the only one with a natural shadow. While the war with the soldiers of light wage on. It seems that they to have acquired a similar power. It is time to know why we gather children. It is to find others born with the power of the shadow."

Cynthia is the first to interject. "What the hell does that mean?" Her voice is shrill.

"It means, that people can be born with a shadow."

* * *

The shadow. A mystical power where a being can pull strengths from the dark world. The black cast beneath their feet grow with mystical powers, pulling from their feet into beasts of power. It must be summoned, each one different from the other. Most people die during the transplant surgery. That's what sets foot soldiers apart from them. They lived.

"I thought only lord Nene was ever born with the shadow?" She complains loudly.

"No, long ago there were 7 original shadow wielders. Born in _light" _Logi begins. This information was discovered by Schneider's discoveries in the sealed lands, were the first battle took place hundreds of years ago."

"Lord Nene believes that those shadow wielders have reincarnated. I can not stress enough, that we must find them, you all know why."

His eyes closed, Andropov felt his gut tern. He was once a child in the war too. And know he processes those same kids. The ones Kluke killed for, and would die for.

His eyes opened at his thoughts. Kluke was working to live, so that he would keep a small handful of kids out of direct harms way. Children now missing from the final count. His report was about to be so satisfying.

"Thank you Gilliam, I'd like you to create these reports to be forwarded to each member here for a proper review."

"Next please." Logi finished, as Gilliam bowed and sat.

Andropov felt a kin to butterflies as he stood.

"I also recognize your report is rather lengthy, but everyone listen well."

"Thank you sir." Andropov began his tone smooth and brows set firm. Andropov's hand folded behind his back as he began. "My assault of the front lines to the west were a complete victory, our power and tactics left shreds of the resistance pockets, all the prisoners taken were forwarded to Cynthia's prison. "Castle Des La Testa" And where processed uniformly and timely." A compliment planted for a _personal_ request he had for her later. Her smile was pride filled as Andropov continues.

"But, upon returning to _my_ ship Riesenhimmelfelsen (giant sky rock) I came into what I can only describe as, a bunch a bull shit." Andropov's jaw twitched as he felt the desire to shake his head. General Logi for the first time turned from his perch to look over and his lieutenant palpable anger. Schneider covered his mouth, hiding a laugh.

"Within 2 hours a coup had formed on my ship, something that took only 3 weeks to form while I was absent. It seems that gross miscalculations where taken when a single girl killed 4 troops and set free in one of the cloaked escape pods to a still unknown location. Some how a single girl, was able to outsmart, deceive, and waste of resources. I would like an explanation to this sir." Andropov was clearly pissed.

Before Logi could answer Lumiere's fists slammed into the wood of the desk, shooting up with vigor, making his chair falling back with a loud rattle. The thunder boomed rattling the small room. Andropov remained pissed, but composed.

"Pardon me?!" Lumiere spat.

"While I left my ship, in your care. I lost 5 soldiers in less than 2 hours. Because of a coup from the prisoner children you captured and failed to process. You also took a village doctor and work them nearly to death as a cleaner. While my ships doctor was driven to suicide. I can only describe such negligence as sabatosh!" Andropov's scowl falls on Lumiere as a fight is on the cusps of tension.

"How dare you?!" Lumiere spits, his muscles bulge with veins as he clenches his teeth.

"Enough you two." Logi's scolds the thread about to break with his patients.

"This will be fixed. I assume the girl was dealt with." Logi turns to Andropov.

"It's in the report I handed to you this morning sir." Logi gives a questioning brow, he expected a yes sir, this was interesting to him. Has his youngest member entered a rebellious streak? He would smile at the thought.

"All of you are dismissed. Lumiere and Andropov stay standing."

"Cynthia, I have a favor for you after." Andropov speaks giving her a side eye. The women has a faint blush as she nods, Andropov almost rolled his eyes in reaction at this.

"Andropov." Logi begins. Andropov's back becomes straight, his chest broad and shoulders strong.

"From the moment transfer began to when you dealt with the prisoners. Tell me word for word what happened."

That replayed thoughts Andropov's head as he shut Kluke in the room. He did not lie to Logi, he could never. Logi knew his knew doctor was a P.O.W. He told him that Kluke had killed for freedom and failed. That she would work till she died, on his ship saving the lives of her captors. This would be her punishment.

He told his General about how Lumiere did not debrief him according to protocol, that before he was out of the loading docs the alarm began to blare. That they where understaffed for a performance departure, and it caused men to scramble to action. And the cost of the high end escape pods that the improperly marked "cargo", the children Kluke gave everything to save were gone.

Logi took a great displeasure in Andropovs words. It was fun to watch Lumiere melt and squirm. He could tell that Lumiere's pride was wounded. Serves him right.

Treating _his_ ship like a play thing. Getting his men killed. Using Kluke to scrub floors when she had such a talent? A waste of time and effort. And those kids would have been processed. and sent off to train. Not off in an unmarked escape pod launched into space with false hopes.

The self justification tasted bad, but it was the truth.

The argument grew tense as Lumiere blamed Andropovs men. Claiming that they were lacking if a weak girl and children could outsmart them. That perhaps Andropovs crew was in need of a new assessment. These claims made him see red.

He took a step forward, but Logi interjected. Stopping Andropov clean with just the rise of hand.

"Enough, the both of you." Logi growls, as a long strand of blonde hair falls from his shoulder.

"Both of you will meet here tomorrow for a further assessment, Leave lieutenant." He flicked away Andropov. "But Lumiere you will stay."

He won, fuck you Lumiere.

She better go to bed, he's pulling a lot of strings. Logi may just want her to stand a trail in front of Nene. He made a good case. If she works good, he is more than certain Logi will just let him sweet this under the rug.

Andropov also knows, that if Lumiere had done his job, would have ever seen Kluke the way he does. He never visits his own ward. Would she be there? Would she smile for him the way she does for others?

Probably not, not after that outburst.

He marched off, to his office in the ship, to clear up the missing numbers before he could finally sleep for the night.

* * *

The night he left her alone in her room, she found little slumber. Satin skin in silk sheets, wispy autumn hair runs rivers in the pillow tops. Every night she has spent as a doctor on this ship, Andropov slept by her side.

Perhaps she was delirious, her and the children often bunked together. To keep them close, warm, and in turn that kept an illusion of safety.

That night, after he kissed her. She laid in a odd silence. pressing the side of her bent index feeling against her peach lips. Chasing the feeling were his once where. He did it so simply, such an intimate action. Just to walk off.

Every time she felt herself getting angry, she felt just as hot as she did when he kissed her. In an infinite loop, of rushing anger, turn to burning embarrassment.

His lips were soft, like the inside of a rose. She never thought what they would feel like on her own, that something could feel so tender, comfortable and warm.

She pressed her finger again, but it did not recreate his. It didn't fill her over again with that rush.

Damn him.

She rolled over, getting entangled in sheets, silk found itself between her tired thighs. She would like him to come back, so she can berate him for what he did. How dare he kiss her? What does he take her for?

Sleep came for her in only pockets, but Andropov did not return that night.

* * *

The next morning, Kluke was already awake, sitting at his desk. The sun had seemed to die in the sky, as only a sick pink filled the space of the room. She had looked outside, they were in a bog, the black spikes she saw the night before are now clearly dead trees surrounding a muddy lake. She looked far off into the distance at ever accruing thunder above a red sky, as if a giant fire burnt below it. And in the center of it, a thin black tower, that looked like a fork off in the distance.

Kluke sat, still in Andropovs shirt, fiddling with a strand of hair when there was a knock at the door. She shot up to two feet rather quickly, rallying toward the door.

Another boom jolted her,

"Hello?" Kluke whispered, it being clear no one could hear such a faint tone. Another rap at the door, filled Kluke with a familiar dread. Large men, in black armor, fashioned like an insect. Wielding guns only meant to maim and harm the innocent. Her head darted from left to right she should hide!

"Call me if someone tries to break in." Andropovs voice rang in her head. The scouter? She left it on the bed. Her heart was starting to rattle as her hands shook.

Is another killer knocking at the door? _Am I not already one of_ them?

"I am coming in ma'am." A lady's voice called out from the other side of the door, Kluke suddenly felt rather embarrassed about her stat of undress. stopping dead in her tracks as the door unbolted and crept op.

It was the young women from the day before, her long black skirt, white apron, a simple maids uniform. Her round violet eyes seemed to light up upon seeing Kluke. She was pushing a food cart, with 2 compartments. The top had a large metal lid with a small handle. Keeping what ever under it warm and out of eyes. The bottom was filled with boxes. She pushed it in the room and an unseen hand pulled the door shut.

"Good morning Doctor." The maid, Bouquet, her name was. Bowed her head slightly, hands neatly tucked flat on her lap.

* * *

The next chapter will have smut, I promise.

His sheep means giant flying rock. Riesenhimmelfelsen- | Rie-senn- Heim- esl-sehn

The fic theme is Gods & Monsters - Lana Del Ray.


End file.
